Shock Value
by Southwitch
Summary: City McKinley is on a mission to find the son of Janet and Frank and bring him to Transsexual to assume the throne, when she finds him she discovers that he isn't what she expected. And what are Magenta and Riff Raff planning? Shock Treatment! R&R please!
1. Off to Denton!

**Well here we are with another story, not sure how often I'll be updating this one considering that "Found" will be coming out any day now! This story takes place in an alternate universe in which City never had to leave her family. If you don't get what I'm talking about, go read "Lost" before reading this. I'm so excited that I finally get to have a story that more people are going to get to see! This story takes place before, during and after Shock Treatment so you all know going in! Okay, forget my rambling, here we go!**

* * *

><p>"Mother, I wonder what Denton will hold for us now? The Queen will be very displeased if we don't find that child and bring him home." City sat down in the driver's seat of the castleship, taking a firm grasp of the wheel.<p>

"This television show will prove a fine diversion from your search. The boy, if your father's intuition was correct, will be easy to spot out. It shouldn't be hard to find and kidnap him City." Magenta put her index finger to her chin. "And remember, as far as you are concerned, I am not your mother anymore. They hired a pair of sibling doctors that are 'some of the most fantastic doctors in England' to work on that show, not two sibling ex army generals that had a baby together then got married far away from where their people could find them. I am not Magenta McKinley!" She pointed her finger at City. "I am Nation McKinley, your older cousin and guardian. The same goes for your father."

"Yes Nation..." City rolled her eyes, " Because the people of Denton will totally believe that." City cackled. She had become quite the smartass since they had moved to England, it was just one of the perks of growing up isolated from any sort of contact with people her own age.

"Oh shut up City!" Her mother hushed her. "Which reminds me! Get out of that seat, you aren't allowed to drive the castle! Remember last time? It's your fault that we crash landed in England in the first place!"

"I was ten! How the hell was I supposed to know how to fly a class four castleship?" The teenager rebutted, "It's been five years mother!"

"That's Nation!" Her mother reminded her, becoming more exasperated with her aging daughter by the second. More recently the mother and daughter had felt an increasing strain on their relationship from a source Columbia called 'Puberty' "Now get out of here while I prep the ship. Don't forget to pick a new name for yourself! Now go!" Nation pushed her daughter out of the room.

The teenage Transsexual left for her room in search of Columbia, who had decided to rename herself Laura in light of the makeshift family moving back to Denton. She wasn't there but her father was, Cosmo McKinley, her 'cousin' was laying out a new wardrobe that she was to wear when they arrived in Denton so she could attend school. Her usual dark purple dress and heels wouldn't cut it in high school.

"Hello father, or must I address you as Cosmo now?" City leaned into the doorway. Her father turned and gave a sigh. Every time he saw her he could swear she was a young, blue-eyed Magenta. It was amazing how much she had grown, and she was so sane considering all she had lived through.

Before they left Denton the first time she had hidden so carefully in the theater and inadvertently took witness to her Uncle Frank's death, she hadn't seen who shot him but knew it was her parents, she had seen how sad her mother was becoming whenever somebody mentioned Transsexual. She knew something like that would drive her parents to extreme lengths. Later that night she found out that her supposed new friend Rocky had died by the same accord. Earlier on that same night in November, she entered the kitchen against her mother's orders. She was supposed to stay out of sight for the Transsexual Convention but she got hungry. She passed the dining table and saw her Uncle Eddie's corpse hiding under it. She wanted to scream but all she could to was throw up in the sink and flee for her room.

Soon after Frank's death when she hid in the control room, when her mother came in to turn the ship on but it was set to autopilot so her mother left. She wasn't thinking when she climbed into the driver's seat and put her hands on the wheel. What happened next could be described as temporary insanity of sorts, she moved the wheel, jerking the ship out of autopilot as it was leaving the Earth's outer atmospheric layer. Her father arrived just in time to land the ship safely on the countryside of England.

From there it was an interesting time. The family got jobs so they could survive in a new country. Her mother worked at some old bookstore while Columbia and her father worked at a television station. Columbia held up those cue cards while her father worked the cameras. It left City lonely most days, stuck in an abandoned castle with no company was trying. Secretly she did make a few friends in the nearby towns, spending most of her days there in the company of friends. When she became old enough she slept around on occasion, still without her parents knowledge. The sex wasn't even so much for the pleasure after a while, simply to feel alive in this strange world, growing up with little guidance during the day.

Her father could see how lonely she was, even as a child he could see how sad she was under all of her smiles. That's why they decided to build Rocky to begin with, he refused to regret his greatest creation but he wish that the poor girl hadn't been forced to go through all the events that transpired because of it.

"I understand how strange this is for your City. Our home has never exactly been...stable." Riff Raff touched the back of his head, realizing there wasn't any hair there anymore. " Until we arrive in Denton, I'm still Dad to you alright?" He put his hands on his daughter's shoulders, pulling her into a tight hug. City had always been closer to her father than to her mother, that was clear.

"Thank you daddy..." City walked over to her new wardrobe. It was a tacky pink jacket with graffiti on the back that would surely clash with her red hair and a bright yellow shirt. Her skirt was a pleated jean material. There were large sets of fabric that she assumed were for her ankles. The list of accessories went on for miles. "But...do I really have to wear this junk?" She made a face as she picked up the pink jacket with two fingers cautiously. " I'm just not so sure..."

"I'm sorry City. It's what teenagers wear these days on this planet. I'm afraid I've nearly run out of things to teach you. A normal school will be good for you. Not only that but it's the perfect cover for the mission. We distract Brad and Janet while you snatch the little monster up from right under their noses! We take him back to Transsexual and surely by then the old hag will be dead anyways so we can just dump the boy back home and wipe his memories clean of anything he saw. Then we take over Transsexual like we have been planning all these years!" The very thought of being royalty so soon made City jump in excitement. Laura entered before the conversation could continue.

"Hey you two! We are blasting off in a few minutes! How exciting is this! I can't wait to go visit home again! Oh! By the way City, have you thought of a new name yet? You are taking forever and we are gonna be there in..." She checked her watch but disregarded it. "Really soon!"

"Oh...gosh...well...I don't know! I've never done this before! I guess I'll pick a name then..." She picked up the jacket again and put it on. Suddenly an idea came to her. "Candy!" She blurted out.

"Candy?" Cosmo and Laura questioned her.

"Okay!" Laura smiled before leaving. "Hold on to your hats guys! We're blasting off!" Laura shouted from down the hall. The ship jerked and instantly the two were forced to the ground.

"We need to fix that thruster..." Riff Raff rubbed his neck gingerly.

"Yeah, a little..." City put her hand on her head. Before they could act they felt the ship land. "Well I guess we must be here...bye dad. I'll see you on the other side!" Candy jumped up and rushed outside.

It was midnight in Denton; nobody was awake so they didn't have to worry about anybody seeing them land in the middle of the forest. Candy couldn't have been more excited to be in a town where nobody knew her. A place where she not only could have friends with her parent's knowledge, it was encouraged! She smelled the fresh air, it was distinctly different from the air in England and she loved it. She was about to wander further outside when thunder clapped. She jumped and ran back inside to avoid the rain.

"Just like England…" Candy thought as she took one last look at the suddenly pouring rain behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry the first chapter was so short but the chapters get longer as they go. Okay, thanks for reading R&amp;R please!<strong>

**Jenny**


	2. Bert

**Back with another chapter so soon? Yeah, I'm on spring break actually so for the next week I have a lot of extra writing time. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, exposition is always the hardest to do but this chapter is full of information and BERT! Hoopla! Okay so without further ado, here is Shock Value chapter 2**

* * *

><p>The next day Candy set off for Denton with her family to the TV station on foot, all of them clad in 'traditional clothing for the age.' None of them felt comfortable in such bright colors, even in England they had chosen to wear dark clothing. The only person who seemed remotely happy was Laura, who had missed the gold sequins that she had abandoned after the event that took place on that late November evening. Even more unfortunate is that they abandoned the pickup truck when they left Denton all that time ago, nobody knew where the car had gone to since then but they did know one thing, it meant walking all the way to the TV station and none of them were really happy about it.<p>

"So, tell me. Are we going to have any sort of help in Denton? I mean at the station. How did you even get these jobs anyways?" Candy asked, crossing her arms. She was still rather confused over the whole situation but went along with it because it meant that she could live in luxury as she had always hoped. She could already picture herself sitting on her throne with her legs slung over the arm rest, fiddling with her crown absentmindedly as crowds of people came to her for advice and help. The very thought was glorious in her mind and she was willing to do anything to make those thoughts realities.

"Our old friend Bert has a show at the station. He claims to be blind but it's impossible for any Transsexual to be blind." Cosmo answered as he put his hand on Candy's back.

"So if he acts it, go along with it but around us he won't pretend." Nation added, holding her brother's hand tightly. The siblings shared a look, they knew Bert always had a screw loose but to fake blindness was a whole other ball game. They had always assumed it was for audience sympathy but they could never truly be sure.

"Don't forget our new names. In private we can call each other by our real names but in public, don't even think about it." Laura chimed in. She couldn't wait to go to Transsexual with her new family. Every since Frank and Eddie had died she couldn't help but feel lonely from time to time. Sure she had Cosmo, Nation and Candy but none of them could really provide the sort of...attention to her as men could.

"Right!" Candy nodded in agreement with her family. "So how do you know him? I have never heard you mention him before." It was true, in sixteen years she had never even so much as heard them mention Bert. It was unsettling that now all of a sudden they spoke of him so greatly.

"Well, we sort of left on bad terms, it's our fault that he lost his job sixteen years ago." Nation frowned remembering back to Bert's face when they told him that they were being forced to leave Transsexual. They never even really told him why though something deep down told her that he knew more than he was letting on.

" He was our right hand man, our most trusted advisor…he wasn't happy when he found out that we were being shipped off but he got over it. That's why he had the station contact us last month." Cosmo informed his daughter. "We got to talking on the phone and he says he couldn't miss us more! We told him all about the basic layout of our plan but we still had to work out the details. We need to fill him in when we get there." Cosmo said as if town were a mere hop, skip and a jump away from where they were walking...he was wrong. By the time they had arrived in town it was nearly eleven in the morning and the entire family was exhausted. Nation could swear that she was beginning to get sunburned and Laura couldn't help but complain about how much her feet ached. When they arrived at the station the group was greeted by the 'blind' man that Candy surmised was Bert. His yellow suit was off putting but Candy couldn't complain, after what she had been wearing it was really no better.

" Why hello there! Long time no see Generals!" Bert saluted Cosmo. The McKinley siblings both turned bright red when they realized that Bert had seemingly forgotten that they had been forced out of their positions years ago.

"Not anymore Bert. It's been nearly sixteen years since we were...demoted..." Cosmo said regretfully, putting his head down in shame over all that had happened so many years ago.

"Has it been that long already?" Bert was shocked for his friends. They all suddenly became confused as it had seemed as if he hadn't remembered their departure before but now…he acted as he had known all along. City felt uneasy around the man and only wished to get away from him but she knew in order for this mission to go through she had to deal with him.

"Yes...it has..." Nation frowned, "But it was worth it! This is our daughter, City." She pushed her daughter closer to the blind man.

"Pleasure to meet you sir." She shook his hand as politely as possible. His handshake was oddly warm for a Transsexual, perhaps it was all the time he had spent under the Texan sun that had changed him though his skin was still as clammy colored as ever.

"Hoopla!" Bert exclaimed after getting to look at her. "They certainly grow up fast! But you would know that wouldn't you 'Doctors?'" Bert chuckled with the group. "Now, 'Cosmo' is it?" He looked to Riff Raff, who nodded. "What's the plan for retrieving the boy?" He asked as he led the group into the station.

"City, who will be going by the alias of 'Candy' will be entering the Denton school system and will be posing as a babysitter for hire. She knows how to eliminate the old one already." Bert looked over to Candy who revealed a smaller version of the antimatter gun hooked to the inside of her jacket. It made her look like an assassin sent on some sort of secret mission...because she sort of was.

"From there, she will help the couple arrange a date at the station. That's where you come in Bert." Nation continued. " You will call them out of the audience during the taping of Marriage Maze. We make sure they stay here by admitting Brad into an institution. Then we do whatever necessary to keep them here!"

"Then Candy here knocks the kid out and brings him to the castle. The next day, all of us come back and you, Cosmo, and Nation will be reinstated into your positions!" Laura squeaked. Bert nodded in agreement with the plan though he had no idea of the more sinister side of the whole plan.

" It sounds flawless apart from one small detail." Bert led them down the hallway. "How are we going to have enough room? We don't have enough rooms for all of you to stay here at once. How are we all going to be able to stay here to regroup in the event of a malfunction in the plan?" Bert showed them only three rooms. There was one more separated from the others that made the group look at each other strangely.

"Four should be fine no?" Nation gave Bert a confused look.

"The last one is for Janet." Bert responded. " I can't let anybody stay there, we have no idea when this opportunity is going to come about. They could come I any day now that you are all in town again. " The group shrugged. They all stood silently for a moment thinking of what to do about their sleeping arrangements. Laura could share a room with Candy for a while but after a few days it would get very old, very fast. Candy looked up, she had an idea.

"I suppose I can stay in the castle. I mean, all of you have to work here at the station, I don't." Candy shrugged. "It would make it much easier to blend in if people didn't see me here. What would the other kids think if they found out I lived here? I couldn't get a moment's peace! It's much harder to...dispose of somebody if I can't be alone as often as possible." Candy sounded as if she had the mind of a future general of Transsexual, or better, a future queen.

"Are you going to be alright living all by yourself for so long? You will check in with us right?" Nation asked her daughter, she wasn't so sure of the idea.

"I'll be fine, I can cook and clean for myself. I'll be sure to come by the station at least once a week and I'll catch Dentonvale whenever I can." Candy reassured her. " Who knows, it might be good for me! I'll be fine. I'll just need some sort of transportation to get to and from town."

"I can handle that!" Bert exclaimed. "We can get you a car, you are old enough to drive right?"

"I can be." Candy winked knowing she was only fifteen but could pass for much older.

" Oh no. That's where I draw the line." Nation objected. "Car driving is a whole new realm of insanity here. She isn't the best driver."

"This isn't a castle ship mother! It's a silly Earthling vehicle! How hard could it be?" Candy rationalized.

" It's important for the mission Nation." Cosmo agreed with their daughter. "She nearly looks seventeen as it is. It's not like anybody is going to question it. Don't worry!" Nation looked to her daughter, her spitting image. She had looked older than her age at Candy's age too. In fact, it was that age when she had first kissed her brother all those years ago. Who would have thought that less than ten years later they would have a daughter of their own.

"Then it's settled! We will have your car ready in the morning!" Bert exclaimed. " Laura, you can stand rooming with Candy for a night right?"

"Sure! It will be like a sleepover! Just like when you were a kid Candy!" Laura cheered, Candy joining in as they jumped around in excitement.

"Alright, then you all rest up. Dinner will be ready in a few hours, then we can go get all your luggage." Bert showed them all their rooms and by the end of the night the family would say their goodbyes for some time.

The next day when Candy had begun her drive home she wondered what her first day of school would hold, she could only hope that things would relax as she settled into her life. Maybe in a world full of people who want to be somebody, she could find her own world where she was simply herself, nobody more, nobody less. She could only hope that in this world of insanity, she could find the clarity she needed to find and kidnap the child. Boy was she in for quite a few surprises.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, what surprises await the young Transsexual? Well you will just have to wait for that! R&amp;R please! Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Jenny**


	3. Meet the Agents

**Okay, here we are with another chapter! Man I love spring break! I'm keeping my note short today, I promise. Thanks to all the faithful reviewers, I'm glad everybody likes the story so far! City is starting school! I'm so excited! happy reading!**

* * *

><p>Two days later, City had settled in to living alone. To be honest it wasn't much different from living in England. The days spent alone, nights filled with the tiny echoes of snoring from tired family members who had overworked themselves for the day. Often City would cook dinner to help her mother but she was lucky if it ended up eaten. Most of the time the family fell asleep the second they got home. It left her wondering what the hell they were doing all day. But she was used to it. She knew she only had a week to prepare before going to school so she buckled down and prepared the house for anything that could happen.<p>

The family dogs had survived the flight to England but didn't survive the flight back. It was all right though, the dogs were nearly City's age and had lived well all their years. This also meant that City would be able to go get new pets, hopefully some that won't try to kill her when they see her. She needed company in the castle, without it she was worried that she would go insane.

This was quickly accomplished, while driving through town one afternoon for supplies she spotted a box with the words 'Free Puppies' crudely drawn on. She didn't want to look greedy but the second nobody was looking she scooped up the whole box and brought them into the car with her. Using some money Bert had given her, she bought supplies for them and dashed off asking herself why she had gone into town in the first place.

She had always loved animals and at this point she was certain that she wanted some sort of company. By the next day, City had built a small fenced in area behind the castle facing the back door to the kitchen. She decided that this is where she would train the puppies and by using a bit of Transsexual technology, they were trained and ready to live in the house full time. The old dogs only knew to attack and serve their master but these little black and white furry friends would be just that, friends.

The last day before she went to school, she slept as much as possible. She wanted to be as well rested as she could before the big day so she rested with four puppies by her feet playing with each other the whole day. Meanwhile at the station, Nation, who was now wearing a doctor's uniform for the show, paced the room she shared with Cosmo. She was nearly hysterical; something that even Cosmo knew was rare.

"What if the other kids don't like her? What if she doesn't fit in? What if they make fun of her hair? I was teased so much for that!" She bit down on the tip of her thumb slightly, noticing that her brother hadn't so much as said a word. "Cosmo! This is the part where you are supposed to make me feel better!" She yelled at him.

"My dearest sister," Cosmo pulled Nation into a hug. "City is a strong girl. She will be fine, she starts school tomorrow. I'm sure she will be rushing over to the station right after to tell us all about it. Her hair is beautiful, just like yours. You don't have to worry about that. She is a wonderful girl who has never proved us wrong in her lifetime, hell she was even able to charm Frank into letting her stay in the castle." He kissed the top of his sister's head.

"I know...just what if she doesn't like it? It will be all our fault..."

"No, remember? It was her idea to go to school to begin with. If she doesn't like it, that's her own fault." Cosmo reassured her. "Now, it's almost time for our show. Why don't you clean yourself up and we can go to makeup together?" Nation only nodded silently, she hated to say it but she missed her daughter. No matter how much of a smartass she was, City was still their daughter and hadn't gone a day without her parents since she was born. Spending a week apart had done more than enough damage to the family dynamic. Laura wouldn't let the siblings have any alone time since City had left to live in the castle. It was clear Laura missed City almost as much as her parents did though recently she had met one of the other people working on the show, Ricky, they had been spending more and more time together. For a few hours at best, the McKinley siblings could finally be alone. Even as the show filmed Nation looked worried but little did she know, Cosmo had called in reinforcements.

The following morning City woke up with a feeling of dread in the back of her mind. She had to go to school today, the puppies nipped at her legs as she slowly put on the neon clothing that disgusted her so much. She looked at herself in the mirror; she looked like everything that she despised in the world. City gulped.

"Hey Stick!" She called down to one of the puppies, he looked up at her with his mouth in a large smile, and he understood his name at least. "Do these clothes look okay?" Stick simply turned and left the room. "Great..." City sighed as she left for downstairs, grabbing a backpack that she had bought for carrying her school supplies and left out the door.

The school looked more like a prison than anything; it was fenced in with gates leading to the parking lot. There were hoards of students inside the gates sitting on grass and walking around near trees. The students were dressed far differently from her, the basic idea was the same but the neon was almost unheard of. The colors were more pastel than anything and it made City feel like a fool for thinking that this would help her blend in. Suddenly a bell rang that caused City to jump, students ran inside the building, the young Transsexual followed in hopes that she would figure out what to do but the second she arrived in the halls they had emptied. City wandered for a few moments before a boy that appeared to be her age walked up to her; he was wearing an obnoxious orange vest. The worst part was that her clothing was still ten times brighter than the vest.

"Excuse me, do you have a class?" The boy said in a voice than was almost as obnoxious as his vest.

"Yes?" City said, still confused.

"That doesn't sound positive. You're coming with me to the principal's office!" The boy grabbed her wrist and led her to a room with large double doors. She would have punched him but she really did need the help so she took it. A woman sat at a desk, she didn't look too happy. "Ms. Waters, I found this one in the halls without a pass." The woman nodded and the boy left.

"So, why were you in the halls without a pass?"

"I'm new, I wasn't sure where to go. I haven't got a schedule." City said as innocently as possible.

"Oh, where are you from?" Ms. Waters suddenly seemed interested.

"England actually." City smiled

"That would explain the accent. Now, what's your name dear?" City had never noticed she had an accent. That was going to stick out like a sore thumb if she wasn't careful.

"Candy McKinley."

"Okay, let me find your schedule..." The lady rummaged around in the drawers of the desk, eventually finding a small slip of paper. "Here you go, this should be it..." She suddenly stopped in her tracks. "Say, are you related to those new doctors on Dentonvale?" Candy took a breath before answering.

"Yes actually, they are my cousins. We all moved here a week ago or so." The new student nodded. "I guess I should get going, thank you for your help!" Candy dashed off to room 7A, making sure to enter it as quietly as possible. Regardless, the whole class stared at her when the door shut. "Hello..."She said meekly.

"Hello." A young woman with dark hair smiled at Candy. "I'm Mrs. Majors, are you new?" Candy's brain perked up, this was her target's mother.

"Um yes..." Candy showed the slip to her new teacher. Mrs. Majors looked at the slip carefully and nodded, handing it back.

"Well, you seem to check out. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class." Mrs. Majors led Candy to the front of the classroom. "Class, please welcome our new student!"

"Hello, I'm Candy McKinley..." She began, uncertain how to continue though.

"Hello Candy." The class droned

"Where are you from Candy?" Mrs. Majors helped her.

"Oh. I'm from England." Candy smiled weakly, letting her newfound accent become more apparent. The whole class gasped in excitement, suddenly breaking into gossip.

"We've never had a student from England before! Don't worry, they're just excited, that's all." Mrs. Majors reassured her. Candy nodded as her teacher led her to a seat near the back of the class.

"Alright class, that's enough. It's time to get working for the day. Now pull out your workbooks and work on problems two through twelve. You have ten minutes." The teacher looked at the clock. "Go!" All the students sprung to life, writing furiously and doing any extra work they could in the margins. Candy followed though she couldn't help but want to laugh. Her father had taught her how to do these years ago. They were complete in minutes. Mrs. Majors collected the work booklets and set about grading them while the class took notes from the board. When the bell rang half an hour later she majority of the class rushed out, but not the young alien. She had a bond to create.

"Mrs. Majors?" Candy inquired

"Yes Candy?" The teacher responded politely.

"Thank you for the reassurance. I needed that, I've never been to a real school before." You would have thought Candy was simply lying to gain her victim's trust but every word was entirely true. Behind the assassin's façade was a young girl who was alone in a new world with almost no guidance.

"Anytime Candy, I understand how it is being brought into a new world with no friends or anything to help you out. If you ever have any trouble, feel free to come here for help." Mrs. Majors smiled at her new student as she left the room.

The rest of the day was an endless replay of her first period although none of her teachers were as kind as Janet. When it reached lunchtime Candy sat alone at a table, she had yet to make any friends. She sat alone for the most part until a group of three girls sat down at the table. Two were identical blonde girls and the other was a brunette with light brown eyes, they all looked at her expectantly.

"Well, we finally meet you face to face." The brunette spoke. Candy nearly broke into a sweat, had she been found out on her first day? "You are one of the Queen's agents yes?" She spoke in a whisper. Candy was shocked there were others like her on this dust ball!

"Yes. Queen's Agent C at your service." Candy whispered back.

"Good, I'm Queen's Agent B. Call me Bridget." The other agent shook Candy's hand. "These are Queen's Agents D and E, The Twins, otherwise known as Erin and Danielle. We were sent by the Queen to make sure your mission goes successfully. We will be living in a castle nearby yours to make sure you stay on track."

"Meanwhile, we will pose as your friends. Of course we hope that over time we can become real friends. From what we understand, you have been rather lonely eh?" Danielle sympathized. Candy nodded, these agents knew so much about her, but how?

"We wish you good luck with the rest of your classes." Erin said, with that, the bell rang and the girls left just as mysteriously as they came.

After school Candy knew it was important to go visit her family at the station but honestly, she was tired and wanted to go home. All she felt like doing was curling up on her bed with the puppies and falling asleep. Her homework wouldn't take her long, if she woke up early it could be finished easily. She didn't give one thought to how her parents would feel. She knew they would be upset but she honestly didn't care. This would be the decision that changes the course of the whole mission. For better or worse? That's for you to decide.

* * *

><p><strong>We may be seeing a few familiar faces in the next chapter. For fans of Lost, you will be pleased. R&amp;R please!<strong>

**Jenny**


	4. The Kill

**Back with another chapter! I've had it ready for a few days but I went on vacation to my favorite place in the world DISNEYLAND! I pretty much wrote this chapter while I was in lines in the park waiting in lines and stuff on my phone because I am so cool like that (not really.) So anyways, here is another chapter with everybody's favorite subject: Murder! As in the act...not a group of crows... so enough of my rambling! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After City realized she didn't have to check in with her parents very often she began to socialize in school, finding that she could make friends other than the other agents. The other girls were great, after a while it was as if she had actual friends who understood her more than any earthling could. She did miss her parents but the agents were over so often she tended to forget she even had them. She felt free as a bird! So much that she decided to throw a party, not only to make more friends but to begin her mission. A mission that would drive her to the near brink of insanity. A mission that would drive her to murder...<p>

It had been three month since the aliens arrived in Denton and the sibling doctors were furious. It had been four weeks since their daughter had seen them last and she hadn't corresponded since. Laura sat on their bed while Cosmo and Nation paced the floor. It was beginning to make their squeaky voiced friend dizzy. Both parents had become irrational with the current situation. They trusted their daughter but knew something was wrong.

"So she is busy, it's high school. It's not easy!" Laura defended her friend, remembering back to her horrible few years of high school before Frank found her.

"She promised she would visit! She hasn't been by in weeks! What if the government found her and took her away? We don't know! That's problem!" Cosmo snapped, he was beginning to lose his temper. He had been patient with his daughter in the past but this was stretching it.

"What is going on with that girl?" Nation said with a sigh.

"Well why don't we go check on her, what's the harm in that? We are done for the day anyways..." Laura began with a smile.

"Brilliant idea! Let's get the station car and get moving!" Cosmo exclaimed, ripping the door open. Within half an hour the three had arrived at the castle. All the lights were on and there were cars parked all around the castle. Loud music could be heard from the gates. The three adults walked into the castle cautiously, instantly meeting hoards of teenagers everywhere.

"What the hell is going on?" Nation and Cosmo gasped in unison. They rushed into the ballroom where the music suddenly felt familiar. Teenagers of every shape and size were dancing the time warp while Candy sat on the throne with her legs swung over the armrest. Three girls that looked her age stood by the throne looking at the other teens before them. Her family was shocked, she reminded them of Frank back when he used to lure unsuspecting earthlings to the castle. They both had that same wild look of cunning in their eyes. It nearly frightened them to see it.

"I do love a good party!" Bridgette smiled, her voice was proper but you could tell how excited she was to be letting loose.

"Me too! Good idea having this party to get the kids to like us!" Danielle mused from behind the throne. She leaned on it eagerly, grasping the sides like an animal.

"Even better that you said this place is abandoned and possibly haunted! It will make it much easier to keep people away!" Erin added, twirling a lock of Candy's hair absentmindedly.

"Glad I thought of it. The Major's babysitter will be easy pickings after this whole thing." She lazily pointed to a dirty blonde haired girl that was dancing with some of her friends. "Now all we have to do is wa- oh crap!" Candy noticed her fuming parents and their concerned friend in the doorway.

"What?" Erin asked looking around, eventually noticing Candy's family. Her eyes grew wide as she shot looks to the other girls, who gulped fearing they had been caught. They may have been highly trained agents but it didn't mean that they still weren't teenagers who knew when they were caught.

"You go talk to them, we will stay here and keep an eye on the target." Danielle nodded. A few seconds later, Candy had danced her way across the floor to her family.

"What is going on in here!" Cosmo began to shout but Candy covered his mouth, taking him by surprise.

"Shhh! Come with me." Candy took her family up the lift to the lab. Once they were certain nobody was there she spoke. "You all can't be here right now." She said, entirely serious.

"Why the hell not? You haven't so much as called in weeks!" Nation shouted back.

"Can you keep it down? Somebody might hear you!" Candy said, putting a finger to her mouth.

"Fine. What's going on?" Cosmo put a hand on his sister's shoulder.

"I'm making the kill tonight. My friends and I are. We can't if you are here to crash the party! We were going to tire the babysitter out then knock her out before we kill her. It will be easier if she is too tired to fight back. As for not visiting, I have been busy! Between schoolwork and making friends and taking care of my puppies, not to mention keeping this whole castle in shape! It's hard!" Cosmo and Nation shot each other a look, unsure how to continue. Laura stepped forward.

"Okay, so first of all: I knew it!" Laura pointed to the siblings. They both rolled their eyes "Second, who are these friends of yours? Third, since when did we have puppies? And fourth, can I see them?" Laura asked excitedly. Nation hit her on the shoulder in frustration.

"Laura!" Nation snapped. "Talk, what's going on?"

"Okay...the three girls with me are agents that had been called in by the queen. They have been helping me out and are my friends so leave them alone!" Candy snapped back. "I found the puppies when I first arrived here." She whistled and the four black and white puppies ran out of what used to be Columbia and Magenta's room through a hole in the wall. They all sat in a row, noses up at attention like little furry soldiers. "Mom, Dad and Laura. These are my guard dogs and friends. This is Stick, Turtle, Flower and Bear." She pointed to each dog and they barked as their names were called. The adults were impressed; they hadn't realized how capable she was. Cosmo smiled to himself realizing that the Queen had received the message he had sent her the day after Candy had left. " I named them after the first things I saw when I came to school, but the bear was in my biology textbook."

"Well, I see." Nation nodded, she really couldn't object anymore. Her daughter was growing up. She was defeated. To the shock of everybody, she continued. "I suppose that we can't really get in the way until we are needed. Please, just don't hurt yourself. Remember we are always here for you if you need it." She was so proud of her daughter's capability but would always worry. From the day Frank had nearly killed City, her family had always tried to keep a close eye on her. They didn't want to risk losing her. Cosmo and Laura saw that look in Nation's eyes and knew, it was time to get going.

"Let's get back to the station, I bet they are wondering where we are." Laura said calmly, leading the two parents out through the hole in the wall, winking to Candy before she left. Candy breathed a sigh of relief after her family had gone. She looked at the dogs and smiled at them. They all wagged their tails in return with their tongues hanging out through their grins.

"Okay pups...open the freezer and pull out the pickaxe. I have work to do." She said as she calmly went back down the lift to find the vast majority of the guests gone. The other agents were talking to the target in an attempt to keep her from leaving. She took slow breaths, it was time to end an innocent life. Candy would do her best to make her planet proud, this was just the first step, the first step to becoming a legend.

"Come with us! We all know how much you love animals, Candy has four puppies that love people!" Danielle grinned at the target.

"Well...I guess so! Just for a few minutes, I have to babysit tomorrow night!" The target smiled back.

"Oh! Just in time! Candy!" Erin smiled at the redhead coming down the lift, shooting her a knowing look at her when nobody was looking. "Want to take us to see the puppies?"

"Oh yeah! Sure, come on!" Candy smiled as the opened the lift gate watching the other girls enter in, the target entered last. She turned to face the door as it closed. This was it.

Slowly, the lift began to rise up from floor to floor. The four accomplices shared a look and nodded. Bridgette pulled a cloth that had she had been wearing on her wrist off and quickly wrapped it around the target's neck. She tried to fight back but the twins held her with a tight Transsexual grip. By the time the lift had reached the lab the target had passed out.

The dogs were waiting in the lab for their master; Bear had a pickaxe in his mouth. Flower sat next to the unlock button for the freezer. Turtle and Stick held each end of a surgeon's frock. The twins brought the victim's body to the freezer and closed it while Bridgette set the temperature of the freezer to as low as it could go, flash freezing the body. Candy put on the frock and took the pickaxe in her hand, she took a deep breath having realized that she was about to kill an innocent girl but it had to be done. Candy walked up to the freezer and entered, letting the girls close it behind her.

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the freezer door, Erin let Candy out while the other girls had prepared a warm bath for her. She rushed to it, ripping her clothes off as quickly as she could and nearly jumping in the tub to warm herself. The girls examined the frozen blood on Candy's clothes, their eyes growing wide. It finally set in that they had helped her kill somebody. Somebody who hadn't done anything but get in their way. After a few moments she opened her eyes and took a breath.

"The target is dead. Go outside and get rid of the body. Burn it, bury it, eat it for all I care, my mother says human is very fatty though but my point is: Make sure nobody finds it. Ever." Candy ordered, pointing to the door. The girls obeyed and by the next school day the whole school was abuzz with the news that Maxine Marcus had "run away" after a note was found in 'her' room stating how she wanted to get away from Denton and everything about it.

English went as planned, very educational and all that. As Candy was leaving, she saw Mrs. Majors put her head in her hands, slumping over her desk. It was Candy's time to act.

"Is everything all right Mrs. Majors?" Candy asked sympathetically. "You seem down."

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just, Maxine was my babysitter and my husband and I were going to go on a date tonight. Now we can't." The teacher frowned.

"Well you know, I used to babysit all the time when I lived in England. If you would like, I could do it. Free of charge, you deserve it!" Candy smiled sweetly.

"You mean that? Thank you! Here is my address," She scrambled to write it down on a paper. "See you around seven?"

"Certainly! I'll see you then!" Candy smiled as she turned to leave, her grin becoming one of a much darker nature once she reached the halls.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you have it, City just killed a girl...I blame the fact that I am recently obsessed with the show Dexter XD. Thanks for reading! R&amp;R please! I so love reading reviews, I really don't smile half as big as I do any other time than when I'm reading reviews from you guys so don't forget to!<strong>

**Jenny**


	5. Chris

**Back with another chapter! Finally we get to meet the supposed spawn of Uncle Frank! Can't wait? Neither can I so let's just get right to it! Look for some familiar faces near the end ;D Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Candy rushed to the station as fast as she could. Her parents would want to know about the recent developments. It would only be a matter of time before her family was home on Transsexual, drinking and laughing with the Queen, carefully putting an untraceable poison in her glass.<p>

She remembered back to the nights prior when she held a pickaxe in her hand and used it to break apart her poor victim's body. It made her feel alive to know she had that kind of power. Candy felt invincible. At the same time though, she felt this intense burning sensation in her stomach that made her feel alive. She remembered a similar sensation when she witnessed the deaths of her various family members on that late November evening. It made her wonder if there was something wrong with her...was she crazy? The little crazy alien girl...not exactly something she

She arrived at the station right before Dentonvale was set to film. Her parents were in makeup chairs, preparing themselves for the show when their daughter burst through the door. Candy grinned wickedly at her parents. Slowly they turned to see her, their expressions changed from surprised to similar smiles to their daughter when they realized why she was there. Secretly, it alarmed Cosmo to see his daughter with such a grin on her face. It was the same smile Frank used to get when he killed a human. He had to wonder what could have made her act that way.

"I meet the boy tonight. It will be a matter of time until he is in our grasp. Should I inform the Queen of our progress?" She asked, her hands connecting behind her back.

"No, she won't want to hear anything until we have actually gotten closer." Cosmo informed her. "I must say, you are going great work City! The whole town is buzzing from the target's dissapearence."

"Nobody suspects that she may have been murdered." Nation smiled at her daughter proudly, a twinge of guilt tingling down her spine." What did you do with her body?"

"The girls took care of it...come to think of it...I think they ate her..." City's eyes got wide to her parent's relief. She was disturbed by the act. There could be hope for her after all.

"Why? Humans don't taste all that great...too fatty." Nation made a face in disgust, remembering back to how Eddie tasted back on that November evening.

"I don't know. I just told them to get rid of the body. I don't know how though." Candy shrugged carelessly. "I have to get going, I know you have your show in a few minutes. Goodbye Cosmo and Nation." The teenage alien turned to leave, wishing her parents would have at least tried to hug her goodbye. She let the feelings go, realizing that maybe her parents had just forgotten that they were more than just accomplices. In reality, they needed her to get out so they could carry out an important phone call.

Nation dialed the phone carefully, trying to remember the number she had found in the phone book. The siblings crossed their fingers, hoping the right person would pick up on the other line. The phone clicked through; there was a deep groan on the other side that made Nation smile.

"Lurch?" Nation questioned. The voice groaned again. "It's Magenta McKinley. Is Morticia home?" She said in a whisper, trying to make sure that nobody heard her talk with her Transsexual accent. Another groan was heard then another voice, one that was proper with a sort of catlike undertone.

"Hello?"

"Morticia?" Nation asked. "It's Magenta McKinley."

"Magenta? How are you? We haven't heard from you since you moved to England!" Morticia said, you could almost tell she was smiling just by hearing her.

"The past few years have been...interesting to say the least." Magenta chuckled. "Riff and I are on television now. We have a show here in Denton." The two women went on for a while until Cosmo nudged his sister, reminding her of why she had called to begin with. "Oh that's right! Morticia, I'm calling because I actually need a small favor."

"Certainly, what's wrong?" Morticia sounded concerned.

"It's about my daughter, City. The Queen told us that we could return with full honors if we bring Frank's only son back to Transsexual. City has been carrying out the mission on her own and we are becoming worried that it is affecting her mind. We can't be at home with her...ever because of the show. We need somebody that can supervise her, take care of her and guide her until the mission is complete. We were wondering if that could possibly be you, City needs a good influence in her life before it's too late. So Morticia, would you be willing to help us?" Nation bit her lip, waiting for a response.

"Of course, the whole family will come along. We can work out the details over dinner when we arrive. We should be in Denton in a matter of days." Morticia agreed. "The children would love a playmate, the three of then tend to get bored with each other."

"Three? I thought you only had two children?" Nation questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"We took in Gomez's nephew after his parents passed away a few years ago. He has had a difficult time adjusting to the family, perhaps another change in scenery will help." Morticia explained. Soon after, the two women hung up their phones. The siblings smiled at each other, they had done the right thing...or so they thought.

* * *

><p>Candy mentally prepared herself for her meeting with the future Prince of Transsexual. She expected a sexually charged monster but when she opened the door, she was met with a young boy no older than four, looking up at his new babysitter with bright green eyes that were difficult to notice from under his curly tuft of nearly-blonde hair.<p>

"Who are you?" He asked, making a face.

"This is your new babysitter, Candy." Janet said, putting on an earring as she walked up behind the little boy. "Hello Candy, come on in!" She led the teenager to the kitchen. "Okay, there is pasta in the fridge if you are hungry. Important numbers are next to the television. Christopher's bedtime is at 8:30, no later. He might ask you for a bedtime story but lately he hasn't wanted one so that may not be a problem." Janet listed off everything that Candy would need to know, for the most part she tuned her teacher out on everything but the parts that would help keep the child alive. The Queen wouldn't be pleased if somebody who hadn't been on her good side from conception had killed her only grandchild.

"Honey, we have to get going!" A voice called nervously from down the hallway. He appeared from the hallway, fixing his tie. Apart from his glasses, he could have been an older version of Christopher. It perplexed the alien; it almost appeared as if the child wasn't Frank's.

"Alright! Almost ready! Candy, this is my husband Brad. Brad dear, this is Candy, the girl I was telling you about." Janet introduced them. Brad looked at the girl for a second, as if remembering something vague, the very night he had forgotten.

Brad's mind fell back into that horrible night five years ago when he had taken Janet to visit the now deceased Dr. Scott. He remembered Frank. The horrible man that had stolen both Janet and his virginity as if it were nothing Then he remembered the blond creation that Janet had slept with, their relationship barely recovered after, only really having recovered when Christopher was born. It was never exactly certain whose child it was really, he and Janet had slept together in hopes that it would even the score after all that had happened but really it didn't. The question was truly up in the air, whose child was it really? At the moment, it really had stopped mattering though. Chris called Brad 'daddy' and that's all that mattered.

After a moment, he finally realized who she looked like. The maid! Their faces were so similar but her eyes…such a pale blue, like none he had ever seen! Except on the butler…he couldn't let himself drive to suspicion so quickly! The girl's appearance could be mere consequence; he chose not to tell his wife for just that reason. He couldn't risk scaring her, especially after they realized who Chris's real father was, they were both surprised they made it through that at all.

"Uhhh hello there…" Brad said to Candy, not exactly paying attention to if she even answered.

"Honey, we have to get going!" Janet took Brad's hand and led him out the door. "Thanks again Candy! We will be back in a few hours!" She said as she shut the door, leaving the two children together. Candy gulped before walking back over to the boy.

"Hello Chris! So, you have an hour before bedtime. What do you want to do?" Candy bent down to look at the boy in the eye.

"I'm a knight! You are the dragon!" Chris picked up a toy sword that was in a toybox and began to swing it wildly at her babysitter. Candy laughed and played along but couldn't help but find the irony somewhat funny. The child would someday be the answer to saving all of Transsexual from the tyranny of an evil Queen, though Candy's parents had already taken out the 'dragon' that Transsexual had called their prince. By the time the hour was up, the child was physically worn down, he looked sleepy so she told him to rush off to bed. Just as she had begun to take the pasta out of the fridge, the boy called her. " Candy! I want a story!" He sounded almost frustrated. Candy rolled her eyes but went along with it.

Chris sat in his bed with his arms curled around his legs. The babysitter sat on the edge of the bed where the child promptly curled up next to her, half sitting on her, half not. "Okay…go!" Chris said, expecting his new babysitter to start whichever story she had chosen.

"What story do you want me to tell?" Candy asked, realizing at that moment that she had never really heard very many earthling bedtime stories as a child.

"You pick!" Chris said excitedly, half frustrated that his babysitter was so stupid.

"Oh…well…uhmm" Candy had to think quickly until she remembered one that her father had told her before they moved to England. " Okay. This is a story from where I am from so you may not know it. This is the story of the warrior Heath the Savior. Long ago, before we both were even born there was a big war going on. The evil king of planet Jupiter was going to launch a final attack on Venus and finish it off forever!"

"Forever?" Chris' eyes became wide.

"Yes!" Candy said gravely, " Not only that but the King of Jupiter had captured the Princess of Venus and was going to marry her against the wishes of her kingdom! On the day of the wedding, one man stood in the crowd and watched, that was Heath the Savior! He didn't know it yet! All he knew is that the evil king had to be stopped and soon! He jumped through the crowd, with his sword swishing about wildly! He put the whole wedding to a stop! The evil king was smart though and had his guards surround the brave warrior! By some miracle though, the top of the building opened up and a voice said, " I am the light of Venus, I am the planet of planets, I am the brother of Earth and I grant you my strength. The strength to save the planet!'

Then the lights flashed and suddenly, Heath had huge golden armor on and his sword was made of pure light! He fought the guards AND the King off with ease! With the King suffering in agony, Heath made him promise to end the war and that's just what happened! The next day, the war ended as if it had never happened and then Heath married the princess because he deserved it after all he had done! The planets went back to normal and were finally at peace and to this day, if you look closely enough, you can see the faint image of Heath's face carved into the planet." Candy smiled, fondly remembering the night her father told her that story, and it was few days before the Denton incident. "Ya know, maybe I'll even show you some day if I can." Candy smiled down at the little boy who was stating with wide eyes.

"That was the best story EVER!" Chris grinned from ear to ear; he began to reenact how the battle between Heath and the King of Jupiter went. Sloshing his right arm around like a sword. " Whoosh! Take that evil king! Gimme that princess back!" He shouted, jumping on his bed.

"Okay, that's enough." Candy caught him mid-jump and set him down in his bed. "You got to get to sleep, your mom will be angry if you don't okay?"

"Yup!" He nodded, curling up under the covers and falling asleep almost instantly.

"That was easy…." Candy mused as she left the house once the Majors had arrived home. She had barely made it home when she heard a knock at the doorbell. She jumped, not totally expecting it. " Puppies! Help!" She shouted and the four growing dogs sat in their line waiting instructions. She opened the door and was met face to face with a slender woman in a black dress that clung to her body with three children around Candy's age and a strange box tagging along.

"Hello. My name is Morticia Addams." She smiled vaguely. City's jaw almost dropped.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, the Addams are back! Or some of them at least! Stay tuned to see what happens next! R&amp;R please! Thanks for reading! If you haven't yet, go and check out the new chapter of "Found" out now!<strong>

**Jenny**


	6. Stefano

**So the Addams are back! Glad to see them? I know I am! Itty bitty warning that since Stefano is back in the picture, there may be minor sexytiems in future chapters so watch out if you get all freaked out by that...but then again...this is the Rocky Horror sections so I am making the assumption that you don't care that much...anyways! Enough of my rambling! Lets get on with the story! **

* * *

><p>The young Transsexual didn't know what to do with herself. It had been three hours since the Addams arrived. Three hours since she called her parents, Three hours since she had begun preparing dinner for all of the family. There were four of them: Morticia, the mother and friend of City's parents who was set to take care of City until the mission was complete, Stefano, her nephew, was a quiet young man who often gave her looks of something that she had difficulty understanding, Pugsley, the doofus who somehow always seemed to play the victim in his sister's near murderous plans and then there was Wednesday, his sister who didn't need an explanation. The new visitors disturbed City, they were strange and dark...though really they were no better than her own family.<p>

The one thing was truly unnerving though was when Stefano looked at her with his dark grey eyes, she felt a familiar tingle down her spine, that unusual warm feeling that she felt so many times before when she would find a random boy on the street and invite him in for less than age appropriate activities. She needed to have sex, it wasn't even something she may have wanted but she knew it was something that she needed. She liked the thought of sex with this stranger, he wasn't ugly, his smile was brilliant and he seemed sort of sad in a way that she almost felt that she could relate to. As she stirred a pot of various animal parts she thought about all the things she could do with him and every situation she could think of to make them happen.

It was past midnight and City was extremely tired and astounded that she was still standing after playing with Chris. She had never noticed how much energy she had in her. Cosmo and Nation had arrived for dinner after about half an hour and were in the living room talking with Morticia when the three teenagers joined City in the kitchen. For a while there was awkward silence until Pugsley spoke up.

"Sooo City...I heard that you killed a girl..." Pugsley tried to make conversation, shuffling his feet slightly. "Our mother told us about it on the way here."

"Yes...I did...I'm not really proud of it..." City responded apprehensively, keeping her eyes on the pot.

"I'd be proud of it." Wednesday said in a strict monotone. "We killed somebody once too. We burned a summer camp down."

"It was fun!" Pugsley added, causing Wednesday to elbow him in the stomach. He looked at her angrily, rubbing the injured section carefully.

"Right..." City was slightly put off by the two siblings. "So...did you help at all with that Stefano?" She looked at him with lustful eyes, at the same time attempting to not be too obvious.

"No. I didn't live with the family until after that." He frowned but his eyes spoke otherwise, he looked at her with equally lustful gazes. It sent shivers down City's spine.

"Oh? Where are you from?" City inquired, attempting to hide the blush that was forming.

"Italy. My parents died so I had to move in with the family." Stefano suddenly looked more solemn than ever but his eyes remained constant.

"I'm so sorry..." City empathized; realizing how it was so often that she felt the same. The strange connection between them felt stronger than ever at that moment. "That must be difficult, to lose your parents then suddenly have to live in such a different country. We lived in England for years. I'm surprised that I adjusted so well to not only school but also being back in Denton. It's really different." The other kids simply nodded, Wednesday seemed completely uninterested.

The meal was filled with idle chatter between the families, the entire time; City and Stefano glanced at each other from across the table. Occasionally their legs would touch and they would shy away from each other, still bashful of their obvious attraction.

"Yes Gomez and I hate being apart but he understood it was for our friends so he and Fester have Grandmama taking care of them and of course Lurch." Morticia spoke to Magenta and Riff Raff.

"We can't thank you enough for doing this for us. We were getting worried that City didn't have enough adult influence living here by herself." Riff Raff smiled at his daughter whose eyes were locked with Stefano's from over their plates. He suddenly became worried that she was attracted to Stefano and if that were the case, Morticia needed to be there to supervise as much as possible.

"Of course the children love seeing new places, especially places that are remote." Morticia looked to Pugsley.

"We can play with bigger bombs here." Pugsley smiled cheerfully, Wednesday simply grew a devious smirk.

"Oh and of course we couldn't come alone. We brought Thing with us." Morticia set down a small box on the table and a severed hand appeared out of it, waving to the aliens.

"Hello Thing, long time no see!" Magenta smiled as the hand made a few symbols before disappearing back into the box.

"He has always been shy," Morticia smiled, " Thing is always around if you need him to provide a helping hand City." City still didn't pay much attention other than a small nod 'yes.' Little did anybody know, City and Stefano had nearly tangled their legs from under the table...

After the meal,Cosmo and Nation left for the station and City showed the kids to where they would be staying. Wednesday was staying in Columbia's room, Pugsley in Riff Raff's, Morticia was in Frank's old room and finally Stefano was in the guest room. He was the last in the group to be shown to his room. They walked in silence, that intense burning sensation was taking over City's mind and body like a wildfire. The Transsexual lust was more powerful than anything she had felt before. By the time she had reached Stefano's room, City had nearly broken into a full on sweat.

"Well here is your room Stefano. Enjoy your stay." City tried not to pounce on him right there and then. It was almost certain her lusts were returned but she couldn't think of a way to carry them out, it was best to leave it for a later date though how she would get her heart to stop racing was anybody's guess. As she turned to leave, Stefano grabbed her hand and pushed her up against a wall.

"Look, lets make something clear. Ever since I got here you have been giving me strange looks. The same look I have been giving you which tells me that you want the same. So tell me, is it true? I'm not the sort of person that could simply sleep with a woman then leave her be." City was almost touched that his feelings were already so clear to her. She nodded in silence "Join me tonight?" He asked, nearly demanding sex from her. City flushed instantly, this is exactly what she had been looking for.

"Follow me." City gasped, tangling her fingers with his above her head. She kissed him seductively, slowly opened the door to Stefano's room, entering and allowing Stefano to follow. He closed the door behind them. The second he knew it was closed he grabbed City's body and kissed her passionately, forcing her against the wall. She dragged him to the bed and forced him down, straddling his waist. She kissed him roughly, the horny Transsexual taking over. They didn't leave the room until the following morning.

City woke up the next morning with a strange fuzzy feeling in her stomach. She looked next to her and found Stefano sleeping soundly with his arms wrapped around her. She felt amazing. This was such a new feeling to her. This strange warmth. She had slept around before but nobody had ever made her feel this way, this strange feeling of happiness. She can't remember a time when she had smiled after having sex. The young alien almost felt as if she wanted to curl up closer to Stefano and she did. Stefano adjusted himself so he had curled up around her and for a while that's how they stayed. They were completely silent apart from the occasional breath. She wondered if it were really possible that she could have fallen for somebody so quickly...almost as if it were meant to be for some reason.

Stefano kissed City's neck gingerly, moving slowly down to her shoulders. It made chills run down City's spine, causing her to moan in a quite mix of renewed lust and pleasure as she wondered if something like this could really last forever. Her parents had, though they were siblings so in reality they were stuck with each other no matter what. Typically this short window was well...short considering moments later her stomach began to ache with hunger. She groaned, realizing that the moment would be ruined no matter what she could think to do.

"Want breakfast?" City asked as sweetly as she could, still not trying to ruin the moment.

"I thought you'd never ask." Stefano chuckled, equally hungry after the night they had. City dressed quickly, unable to wait any longer. "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes." City nodded and left for her room to change into a new set of clothing. When she reached downstairs she was shocked to see Wednesday waiting for her.

"You slept with Stefano." Wednesday said with that same unsettling monotone.

"You were listening?" City retorted smartly as she went into the refrigerator for eggs. As she closed the fridge, Wednesday stepped closer to City, causing her to back into the icebox.

"You hurt him and I'll kill you." Wednesday held a steak knife to City's neck. The alien suddenly realized how serious the dark haired girl was.

"How..."City gasped, unable to comprehend how a girl her age would be so willing to murder, it felt like she was talking to her darker half. "It's unfair...you can just kill and not even care but I kill one person and suddenly I can't sleep at night." City felt as though she were on the verge of tears having realized how weak she was.

"You need help. You don't hurt Stefano and in exchange I'll help you learn to kill. From what my mother told me, your last kill was sloppy and pathetic. Tonight I'll meet you in the Zen room before dinner." Wednesday turned to leave. "I like my eggs raw with vodka." She turned to say before finally exiting. City gulped, this girl was certainly something she had never encountered before.

Later that day City was meeting with the other agents at her home. Sitting around in the ballroom, the four girls discussed City's first meeting with the boy with the jukebox blasting loudly. The four alines munched on various snacks and such with the occasional stop in conversation to talk about school or makeup. City felt like a normal teenager around them, like she wasn't an alien because with them, all the people that she met were the aliens.

"He is actually rather cute! I liked it, he is nothing like Unc-I mean Prince Frank." City corrected herself.

"Really?" Erin asked, " He didn't try to grab your boobs or anything? That's crazy!"

"Oh really Erin? Do you have to use such language?" Danielle had been trying to change her sister's language since they arrived on Earth for the sake of blending in.

"Geeze sis! Stop being such an Earthling, it makes you sound stupid!" Erin argued for the sake of bothering her sister.

"Girls!" Bridgette spoke above them. " Shut up okay? Now City, we need to know when you are going to make this move of yours so we can get back to the Queen, she has been asking about you."

"It's going to be a while, I mean, I did just meet the kid. His parents don't even know me well enough to let me watch him for a few days. I only babysat him for a few hours. I need more time."

"You realize that if you don't complete your mission in short enough order that the Queen will have you punished for it. We don't want to have to become plan B okay?" Danielle informed her, " The Queen is always watching. Whether you check in or not, she knows everything and will send somebody to simply kidnap the child and you might be put on trial for failing, you and your parents both." The warning was serious and almost insistent in tone.

"We should probably get going and leave you to your work." Bridgette stated, standing up and turning off the jukebox. "We are just looking out for you. Get the kid and get him to Transsexual before it's too late City. Let's go girls." The three aliens left coldly. On their way out the three girls spoke quietly to each other.

"Should we tell the Queen?" Danielle whispered.

"Probably, she will want to know that the target isn't doing everything she possibly could to get the child." Erin nodded.

"We will call her tonight, we will discuss if she needs to be terminated." Bridgette whispered menacingly as they left the castle grounds. " This should be fun…" Little did they know, Wednesday had been playing with her crossbow not far away from their conversation.

City was cleaning up after the meeting when Wednesday entered the room with Pugsley and Stefano tagging along. City took one look at Stefano and her heart fluttered, it was such a strange feeling but she couldn't help but love it. Wednesday interrupted her thoughts.

"Those three girls are going to have you killed. We need to kill them before they can get you." She said, almost playfully underneath her monotone.

"What are you talking about? The girls are my friends! They wouldn't hurt me. In fact, they are only looking out for me!" City laughed off Wednesday's warning.

"Fine then. Don't believe me. Good luck when the Queen of Transsexual has more agents sent down to kill you." Wednesday smirked as she turned to leave.

"I'd listen to Wednesday if I were you City…" Pugsley followed his sister, turning only to speak to his new housemate in a worried tone. They left Stefano and City alone in the ballroom together.

"City…Wednesday told me about what she had heard them say. You could be in real danger here. For all we know, other agents could be on their way…please, let Wednesday help. You know she can." Stefano kissed her cheek and left her alone to think about what to do. She decided to not even bother, she couldn't listen to these people she hardly knew. She wasn't even sure if she could trust Wednesday, she had only proven herself to be cold and rude toward the alien. Pugsley was kind but did whatever his sister told him to. On the other hand, Stefano had backed them both up and she couldn't help but want to listen to him.

"This must be what love feels like…" She remarked to herself. Flower dashed into the room, clearly looking to play. She ran around in a few circles until she sat down with her snout in the air waiting to be scratched behind the ears. Of course City obliged, silently thinking to herself that she would go visit her friends tonight. Forget Wednesday. She couldn't distrust the girls but of course, she needed to talk to them about it to hopefully clear things up.

That night she entered the girl's mansion cautiously. She had only been there once or twice, it wasn't nearly as glamorous as hers by Transsexual standards but of course, theirs hadn't belonged to a prince at one point.

"Hey girls? I need to talk to you! It's important! I would have called but I felt that we have to talk about this together! In person!" City shouted as she walked around the house, finding it empty. She entered their kitchen; still searching when out of nowhere the doors to the room were closed. The room went dark for a moment, filling the intruder with dread. The lights were on again within seconds, now the three other agents stood around her in their Transsexual uniforms.

"City McKinley, it's all over." Bridgette pointed at City, blocking one of the doors.

"Your mission is a failure, you're falling in with the other team." Erin blocked the other exit.

"We're your new commanders, you are now our prisoner." Danielle threatened with an antimatter laser.

"But before we continue, do you understand why you are being killed?" Erin asked.

"No! I don't! Guys! I thought you were my friends!" City panicked, now realizing that Wednesday had been right.

"Then if that's the case, why would we be pointing a laser at you? We were business associates and nothing more. We have brought in somebody that will be killing you this evening." Bridgette smirked as the door behind her opened. City gasped.

"Agent A?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, the mysterious Agent A has arrived! City has gotten herself into a pickle, lets hope she makes it out in one piece! R&amp;R please!<strong>

**Jenny**


	7. Agent A

**Back with another chapter! Man that was quick! I had a day off so of course I took advantage of it ;D Enjoy****! Sorry, it's a little shorter than other chapters but I needed a good place to stop and this was it.**

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should go after her..." Stefano said anxiously. "I'm just worried that those agents are really going to hurt her."He paced the room. " You wee right Wednesday, I just know it."<p>

"So?" Wednesday said, leaning up against a wall. City had ignored her warning, there was nothing she could really do at this point.

"Well then won't mother be in trouble?" Pugsley asked from the floor where he was sitting.

"Yeah, isn't that why we are here? To make sure City is safe?" Stefano asked. The dark haired girl shrugged.

"Well fine, then I'm going to save her. Pugsley, you in?"

"Yeah!" He jumped a little, picking up one of the bombs he had been fiddling with.

"Wednesday, feel free to come along but tell Morticia where we are going." Stefano pulled an antique sword off the wall. "Lets go!" The Addams boys rushed off into the night.

* * *

><p>"Agent A?" City gasped. "What are you doing here?" A man with green hair and an eyepatch was standing behind Bridgette. He was muscular and his Transsexual uniform was darker than the other agent's. He didn't look too happy. The girls remained silent as he spoke.<p>

"Oh City...you have failed...you are forgetting about the mission." He scolded her lightly

"I am trying to build a relationship with the boy! If I had stolen him right away then he would be traumatized and would never trust the Queen or any of us!" City defended herself against the superior alien.

"No. You slept with an Earthling. My apprentices told me that you said that 'you could fall in love with him.' No! You know you aren't supposed to be building relationships with these freaks, much less putting your lineage at risk...but of course, you were born with disturbed genetics anyways." Agent A laughed at the child born of incest.

"Stop that! My parents had been loyal to the Queen for their entire lives! They were her most precious generals! So they have an incestuous relationship! It's not like that sort of thing is uncommon!"

"We shouldn't have trusted such a pathetic child. When it came down to it Frank was still murdered by your parents. You will pay the ultimate price for your family's betrayal." He held out another antimatter ray. "Step back ladies. It's time for an execution." He and Danielle prepared their weapons. City was helpless to defend herself against the rays. She had seen as a child what they could do and knew that there was no way she would survive. She knelt down, preparing to take her punishment with dignity. City took in what she was certain would be her last breath...her last sight...her last scent...the scent! She could smell the outside air from the nearby window and wondered if there would be a way that she could escape, however temporarily.

No, there was almost no way she could hope to break through that window without mortally wounding herself. It was only a matter of time before she would be shot to death. She took one look up at Agent A. He was hovering over her like a sort of monster preparing to dig into it's victim's flesh when suddenly her vision light up then go black. However briefly, she could see a dark haired man hovering over her in Agent A's place, his grin made City's heart race. Seconds after, she switched positions with the man only now...Maxine was under her, half ready to die, half chopped up. Bloody images flashed through her mind, overwhelming her to a point where she felt as though she were going to burst when without warning, her eyes opened, growing a dark blue, nearly black that made it look as if her eyes were only black like a sort of animal. They glazed over, not knowing what was going on until she hear voices shout in the distance.

"City!" Both voices were clearly male. "City! Where are you?" The voices came from outside...one of them was Stefano. They broke in the back kitchen door, knocking Erin into the floor. City's gaze shot up at the earthling boys. Pugsley stood behind Stefano, looking almost afraid of the situation. Of course, anybody would be afraid of two antimatter lasers. They could kill you with a shot to...well anywhere really.

"Who are you?" The agents asked in unison.

"Stefano Addams...City! Are you alright?" He asked the alien franticly. All he got was a blank stare in response. He looked at City then at the agents. "What did you do with her?"

"Prepared her for death." Bridgette said calmly. From inside City's mind she felt as though a monster were taking over her very soul. She suddenly bolted up and stole the sword out of Stefano's hand, jumping onto the counter like a wild animal.

"Fire!" Agent A shouted, shooting simultaneously at City. The sword deflected both rays back at their senders. Having been wearing Transsexual armor, they were unharmed though they were knocked to the floor. City rushed out the door with the two boys not far behind. City could feel herself regaining control over her body.

The forest was difficult to travel in without a flashlight, resulting in multiple scrapes and wounds over all three of their bodies. The agents were not far behind the small group, their weapons drawn. "If she wants a fight then that's what we will give her." Agent A looked menacingly at the group in front of him. He carefully drew a dagger then threw it with an expert's aim. The sharp metal flew through the air, headed straight for City's back when out of a hole in a tree; a hand appeared and caught the knife between its thumb and forefinger.

"Thank you Thing!" Pugsley shouted behind him as the hand disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared.

A large fallen tree had blocked their way. The children were trapped. City held out her sword, she began to rub it against a large black rock. She hoped it would sharpen the sword, as she was certain that she would need it.

The four agents finally caught up with the group, surrounding them. City could feel the monster taking over again, slowly creeping into her mind to take it over. She was helpless against it. The monster attacked her body and assumed full control. City threw her sword at an alarming speed, impaling Danielle's head with ease. She pulled her sword out and shouted.

"Who's next?" Erin stepped forward to help her dying sister when City sprinted to her, piercing Erin's side with the sword. She pulled a dagger off Erin's body and threw it like a boomerang at Bridgette, who dodged it the first time...not so much the second. With the three agents taken out it was between Agent A and the frightfully disturbing version of City.

"Well...what's it going to be?" City paced in a circle with Agent A, countering his every move.

"To the death. I am an honorable gentleman, it's only right that I fight to my death. You were trained well; it's not surprising that you were chosen. Where did you learn to fight like that?" Agent A asked coyly, sounding almost honest with his words. City paid him no mind; she sprung at him and sliced at his stomach, causing him to bleed profusely. He fell to the ground. City put one foot on his abdomen with her sword at his throat. She leaned into him slowly.

"I was born this way." City stated simply, an almost demonic tone hiding under the surface. In reality, she wasn't the one in control so hell if she knew. City sliced his throat, ending his life. When the deed was complete she slowly walked over to the Addams' boys who were both in shock over the sheer power that City was able to put forth with minimal effort. She dropped her sword then fell to the floor, all the adrenalin having left her.

"Now what?" Pugsley asked as Stefano picked City up carefully.

"Now I burn the bodies. Stupid City...still as sloppy as ever…" Wednesday appeared from behind the fallen tree trunk. "Pugsley, you stay with me. Stefano, go clean her up at the castle. Tell mother what happened. Thing, stay with me and Pugsley." The hand appeared from the inside of the tree and gave a thumbs up, showing he understood. " Good, let get going."

Stefano carried City home as fast as he could, trying to wake her up the whole time. She was barely breathing, he had wondering how much damage she had actually sustained from the fight. He couldn't tell that inside she was still fighting.

* * *

><p>"Leave me alone!" City called into the darkness, wielding the same sword from the fight. She attempted to slash at what appeared to be a large shadow but it didn't so much as flinch to any attack. She landed one solid hit and the shadow made a whimpering noise like a child. It was confusing to City. "Are you alright?" She called to it.<p>

"No! Thanks a lot for that!" The shadow shifted into another form, it became small and imp-like but it's face was still blank as the white atmosphere around her.

"Sorry! I got scared! What are you?" City asked, looking around. " Where am I?"

"We are in your mind! For now, just call me Mini. I helped you kill those mean agents!" It cocked it's head to the side as if it were smiling.

"That was you?"

"Sort of…just wait a little. Be good to Chris and I'll help you out if you need it again."

"Thank you…but how do I get out of here?"

"Oh! That's easy, come with me!" Mini took her hand and led her into the white blur of her mind.

* * *

><p>Stefano carried City up to her bathroom, now noticing that she was rather scuffed up from the fight. Blood splatters were covering her body. He tried to sit her down in the tub but she slumped over, there was no way that she could hold her own body up in a filled bathtub. He surmised that if she were going to be cleaned up, he would need to be in the bathtub with her. He rationalized that since they had already slept together, it wouldn't hurt if they showered together.<p>

He carefully took her clothes off, laying them in the sink to soak clean of the bloodstains. He then removed his own clothes, careful to mind his own cuts and scrapes. He climbed in the shower with City in his arms and turned the water on, turning his back to it until it warmed up. He was still apprehensive but knew this was almost necessary at this point. As he scrubbed her body free of the other agent's blood he noticed a large scar going across from one end of her hip to the next. He wondered absentmindedly how it could have gotten there but chose to ignore it. He would ask her another time, perhaps when she was conscious.

After a while, he stood up and wrapped City's arms around his neck so he could scrub her back. He suddenly felt her muscles move. City firmed her arms around his neck and kissed his nose.

"Thank you Stefano…" She said quietly. She felt like for the first time, she was totally in control. She felt happy. The mission was hers to control and hers alone. She decided to hold it off a little while, simply because at that moment, she couldn't picture being anywhere else but in Stefano's arms. It would be a year before the mission moved any further.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, sweet and to the point! Who is Mini? And where the hell did she learn to fight like that? Be prepared for a timeskip so look out for chapter 8 coming at you soon! R&amp;R please!<strong>

**Jenny**


	8. Related

**Welcome to the future! Sort of...we have skipped one year in time so enjoy it! This may be my last chapter for a while, I have a lot to do during the next week so the next chapter will have to wait. Sorry guys! But for now, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p>Days would come and go without progress. City was happy and at that point, it's all she cared about. She never felt Mini creep up inside her mind again; instead she filled her days with regular schoolwork and enjoying time with the Addams, who were always home unlike her mother and father. It felt wonderful to come home to people who cared about her, especially Stefano. She loved Stefano; especially after all he had done for her. Now every morning she would wake up in his arms and feel…happy, complete, all of the above.<p>

City and Wednesday spoke often; they were friends…if you could call it that. In reality, Wednesday had been more of a mentor, teaching City how easy killing could be. They practiced on small animals and deer that they could find in the forest. Whenever City was making a kill, it felt as though she were on fire. The intense excitement almost hurt her, especially near her hips for some strange reason.

She babysat Chris at least twice a month, often more. City would tell him any story she could think of or make up off the top of her head. It was fun to have somebody so young and moldable to take care of, almost like a little brother or a son in a way. Mr. and Mrs. Majors trusted City, once during the summer they even allowed City to stay overnight with Chris to babysit. It was exciting to play for a whole day with the kid, Stefano came over in the morning and the two of them took him to the park. It was strange, City had this fuzzy feeling in her stomach being with the two of them, it was almost as if she had a real family. She didn't care that they got the occasionally confused or pitiful stare, they were happy.

City almost never visited the television station, once every two weeks at maximum. She didn't want to arouse suspicion though truth be told, she often forgot she even had parents. All she had was Morticia, Stefano, Wednesday and Pugsley. She didn't need anything more and she was almost certain of it. Today was different though, it was her biweekly visit to the station, and they had become increasingly awkward since the Addams had moved in. She did miss her parents but these days, they hardly acted as if they had children. She felt ignored most times, almost unwanted until this visit. Today was different.

"Mother…Father?" She entered their room at the station quietly. The two looked up from their desk and smiled at her warmly. City instantly noted how different that was. It was shocking and slightly unsettling.

"Come on in City, we missed you!" Magenta instantly hugged her daughter as if they hadn't seen each other in ages, her father following.

"Where have you been City? We were starting to worry. How is Mortica? Is she treating you well?" Riff Raff held his daughter's shoulders, taking a good look at her. " You look well, in fact, you are almost glowing! That's new!"

"Well, I have been eating much better since the Addams moved in, I suppose it's starting to take effect." City smiled weakly, shrugging slightly. "I have important news!" Columbia had entered during all of this, joining her friends to listen in on the important news. City noticed all the oddly cheerful stares and suddenly felt a chill going down her back. "What…what happened to all of you…you are all so…soo happy."  
>"No reason! Just this whole show business thing is finally growing on us!" Riff Raff defused her suspicion. It was true, they loved being in the limelight of television every day. It was<p>

"Well alright….I guess." City sat down with her family. " I suppose I have good news! I have convinced Brad and Janet to come to the station. They are coming Saturday morning. I'll be taking Chris to Transsexual at that time. You keep them here." City laid out the final version of the plan.

"Who is Chris?" Laura asked, leaning on her hands.

"Brad and Janet's son. Strong kid! Like really strong! He can blow his bedroom door straight off with no trouble! He's, sort of blonde…more brunette than anything, he has brilliant little green eyes! He is the sweetest kid ever! If we weren't going to swoop the throne from right under him then I'd say he would make a great king someday." City smiled fondly remembering the trips out with the child to the store and the park.

"Oh, I see. You have gotten very close to him then?" Cosmo asked, worried that her emotions could interfere with the takeover of the throne among other things.

"Yes, in fact. If this mission doesn't go as planned, I'd be happy to be his nanny for the rest of my life. I mean…he is sort of like a little brother or a son or something…" City smiled weakly. The entire group's eyes grew wide, she didn't know how right she was.

"Alright….then?" Nation said, wondering who had stolen her daughter's brain and replaced it.

"Well, I have to start packing my things. It's going to be along week until we can finally go home!" City began to leave, stopping at the door. " Love you mom and dad! And you too Laura! I can't wait!" She rushed out of the station to leave for home. The girl was nearly forgotten when they remembered why they had put up such a façade for their child.

"We can't hold off telling her forever! This could ruin the mission!" Nation stood up and walked to her brother. "We have to think of something! Cosmo! Think of something!"

"Well how should I know what to do? You can't just spring something like that on a sixteen year old girl." Cosmo shrugged simply, he was lost and worried for his daughter's life.

"What's up?" Laura joined them. " Oh, and by the way, we never got her a birthday present either...I think we owe her right?" She was mostly ignored.

"Frank isn't the child's father. We got DNA samples the other day from Bert that showed Rocky is actually the boy's father…" Cosmo looked heartbroken.

"Oh god! That means that…." Laura gasped, tears reaching her eyes almost instantly when she remembered the horrible events that had occurred so many years ago. The horrific images in her mind running on an endless loop.

"Yes…City is the child's grandmother…" Nation put her head in her hands. " We are great-grandparents...it's not fair..." Nation sighed, sitting at the desk.

"Are you kidding me?" Laura shouted, instantly covering her mouth.

"No…we can't let City give the child up. How is the question…" Cosmo stated, wanting to protect his family…all of it.

"I'll find a way to tell her before Saturday! Don't worry!" Laura covered for her friends, "Our patient load has been tiny anyways!"

"Thank you Columb-Laura…" Nation smiled at her friend. There was a small silence before Columbia spoke.

"Did you notice how different City looked too? Or was that just me?" Columbia asked, sitting on the desk.

"No, there was definitely something different, I just couldn't put my finger on it..." Magenta was leaning on the desk, resting her chin on her knuckles. Riff Raff looked around, he had never seen his daughter so happy before. It was almost as if she were glowing when he saw her standing in the doorway. He looked over to his sister and their squeaky-voiced friend. His eyes resting on Magenta's hands absentmindedly. He suddenly jumped when he realized what was wrong with her.

"Do you think it's a possibility that City is pregnant?" He asked with his eyes even wider than they were before from under his goggle-like glasses.

"That's silly! City would have had to have sex before that happens! We all know that that isn't happening, Morticia would have told us!" Magenta laughed it off not realizing that her daughter had been sexually active since she was fourteen.

"Unless she doesn't know..." Columbia almost screamed, her sentence getting faster with every word.

"Then...we have to talk to her..." Riff Raff's heart broke realizing how much they had missed in their daughter's life because of the mission. What else was there that she hadn't told them? He fought his instincts, he knew City would thank him for it later." But the mission comes first. Besides, do we even know is she can still have children after what happened?" Both women looked to the floor, Columbia looked as if she wanted to cry. She had seen first hand what had happened and she couldn't have done a thing about it...it was all her fault. She should have just complied with Frank's demands when she had the chance.

"No...I doubt it...or at least it would be a lot less likely...maybe she is just happy...you know it's almost the six-year anniversary of that horrible day..." Magenta remembered, " I knew Frank was being too kind for a reason..."

* * *

><p>"Hey Morticia.." City called from her room. She was standing in only her underclothes while looking at herself in the mirror. A small bump had begun to form on her abdomen. It was alarming to say the least. City stared at her hands, her fingertips had turned brown. The dark haired woman entered, instantly her eyes grew wide in shock.<p>

"City...are you pregnant?" Morticia asked, still slightly alarmed that the sixteen year old could be pregnant. She had known just as well as City's parents that it was nearly impossible for City to have children. Apparently the young alien wasn't aware of this fact. City turned to Morticia and hugged her tightly.

"It's true then? I'm going to have a baby? I was a little thrown of when my parents had said I was glowing but it all feels like it makes sense!" City exclaimed. "What am I going to tell my parents? What do I tell Stefano? Oh god I am so glad this mission will be over by the end of the week! Screw becoming royalty! I'm going to have a baby!" She rushed about the room every which way she could think of, searching for her old baby clothes. She eventually found them under her bed. She sat down with the box and carefully picked up various articles of clothing that her father had sewn when her mother was pregnant. Morticia was shocked. She would have expected that City would be scared to be having a child at her age, clearly that wasn't the case.

"Should I get Stefano? Surely he would want to hear about this." Morticia worried for the young alien.

"No, I want to tell him. It is our baby after all..." City looked at her stomach and smiled. It was all she had ever wanted and it was all happening so fast. Soon she would be the young princess of Transsexual , living in the lap of luxury with her soon to be husband and child.

"Alright, I trust you with this. You only have so long, we leave Friday for home, Stefano will be coming home with us no matter what but once your mission succeeds I'm certain you and Stefano will decide what to do about the baby. Should I go tell the children?"

"Go for it! Oh god I'm so happy!" City could feel tears trickling down her face.

Later that night City was sitting in her room alone again, mentally preparing herself for when Stefano was set to arrive in a few moments. She took deep breaths, her mind wandered to every worst scenario possible. What if Stefano didn't want children? What if he rejected her when he found out? She tried to push them back but she couldn't stop them from attacking her mind. Stefano knocked at the door quietly, City opened it almost immediately.

"Hey City…you seemed really worried earlier when you told me to come here. Are you alright?" Stefano closed the door behind him and sat on the City's bed. She straddled his waist and put her arms around his neck, kissing him gingerly.

"I'm fine…I'm actually better than fine…Stefano…do you remember the time when we took Chris to the park?"  
>"Yeah, it was fun. You know, I think you and I will make two amazing parents someday." He kissed her back. " I can't wait for the day our baby is born…" City stopped in her tracks.<p>

"Wait…you knew?" City said, completely in shock over his knowledge.

"Wednesday told me after Morticia told her this afternoon." Stefano smiled at his girlfriend.

"So then…you do want to have this baby with me?" City felt everything coming together.

"Of course! I know you have the mission to worry about but I know we at least have a good couple of months before the baby is anywhere near ready. It shouldn't take that long to take over right? Then you can be a Princess and I'll be your Prince and we will have our baby…of course I'm a little scared but knowing this will all be over soon is comforting…are you excited?"

"Of course! Oh Stefano! You don't even know how scared I was that you wouldn't want it…or me…or both but-"

"Why would you think that? It is our baby isn't it? Why wouldn't I love it?" The two shared one final kiss and stayed in an embrace for what felt like a few hours. The couple rushed downstairs to tell the family, more excited than ever. Pugsley seemed excited, Wednesday…not so much. She seemed less enthusiastic but Thing gave the couple a round of applause.

"So what's your plan guys? I mean, City, you still have your mission right?" Pugsley asked.

"Yes, I'm going to complete it then when my parents take the throne I'll be coming down here to finish my pregnancy but as a princess, I'll have to live on Transsexual. " City explained. " For now, we have preparations to make. I need to go tell my parents. Then, it's only a matter of waiting until we blast off."  
>"Remember, we leave Friday. You will be alright your last day alone?" Morticia asked.<p>

"Yes of course! I should get going though, if my parents don't know then I'm sure they will be pretty surprised when I come home with a baby and a husband!" City exclaimed, taking the keys for the car off the table next to the door. She rushed out of the car. She didn't realize that this trip would begin the most life-threatening series of events in her life. From far inside City's mind, Mini perked up with a worried look on her face.

"Oh no…just what she was afraid of! I have to find the other one…and fast!" She rushed off into the abyss.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for now! Enjoy! R&amp;R please! I miss your reviews!<strong>


	9. Crazy

**Hey there readers! I'm back after what feels like forever! Going to warn you now, this is going to be one of the last three chapters which sucks but hey, it means I can finally stop neglecting 'Found' for those of you who still remember it XD! Anyways, things are going to get a little...different but I'm sure you guys are going to love it! Thanks to everybody who has been reviewing, it means so much that people follow my stories and like them enough to comment! Enough of my rambling now! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>City rushed to the station, praying that she would get a good response from her family. The mental image of what her child could look like kept flashing through her mind. She loved knowing there was a tiny life inside her. Hopefully her parents would feel the same way. She entered the station; not paying any mind to the people that saw her. She burst into her parent's room. Everybody looked up at her, surprised that she would visit the station more than once in a week.<p>

"Mother! Father! Laura!" She exclaimed, forgetting to sit down.

"What? City, are you alright?" Nation stood up next to her daughter.

"More than alright!" She smiled at her family with tears forming in her eyes. Her family looked at her with alarmed eyes. "You all may want to sit down..." They all obeyed. " For the past year or so, since the Addams moved in with me, I have been in a relationship with Morticia's nephew Stefano...and I suppose we weren't paying too much attention to protection or something because...well..." She held her brown fingertips up. "I'm having a baby..."

"How..." Cosmo's eyes were huge, he was almost certain that his daughter would never have children. He remembered back to the day that they had dinner with the Addams when they first arrived. Stefano and City couldn't keep their eyes off each other. It all made sense to him. He and Nation had been the same way when they were young.

"Well...that is pretty obvious isn't it?" City shrugged, " I mean...you two had a baby...wouldn't you know how by this point?"

"Well of course!" Nation reassured her, "It's just a surprise...that's all." She hugged her daughter tightly. "Have you told Stefano?"

"Yes, we are going to keep it. After the mission is over I'm coming back to Earth to finish my pregnancy. We planned to move back to Transsexual after the baby is born." City smiled just thinking about it.

"Well...if you are excited then so am I!" Laura joined the young alien. "I can't wait to see cute little feet running around the palace! You are going to make such a great mom City!" The two girls grinned at each other. Something hit City while she was cheering though, she wasn't sure what though.

"Me too, I'm a little worried but I know we will all make it through this and soon enough, we are going to have a little halfa running around." Nation joined the other two girls. Cosmo stood back; he was still perplexed by the pregnancy. He couldn't wrap the concept in his mind. Frank had made it nearly impossible for her to get pregnant that fateful day, how is it that she could still have children?

"She couldn't have...the...Frank..." Cosmo stuttered to himself, not quietly enough though because City's ears instantly perked up.

"What about Frank dad?" City walked over to him. He was backed into a corner by the three women, two of which were dumbfounded that he would bring something so dangerous up.

"Nothing...it's just..." Cosmo kept stumbling over his words.

"What dad?" City was becoming frustrated. Cosmo had never felt this cornered before in his life, he cracked under the pressure.

"You can't have children!" He shouted at his daughter. Instantly, City began to back up, feeling something beginning to pound at the back of her mind as if she could feel something trying to break it's way to the surface. All she could really make out through her sudden haze is that she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I can do whatever I want! It's not your decision father!" City shouted back defensively, still fighting the pounding in the back of her mind. "I'm having my baby! With or without your support!" She tried to storm out but Nation held her tightly. She had to say something, she had to fix this and fast.

"Frank...when you were young...ripped out your ovaries...we thought you couldn't have children without them. He used your eggs to created Rocky." Nation confessed. "Transsexual scientists...years ago discovered a way for women to have children without the help of another person...it's how the Queen had Frank and it's how he took advantage of your helplessness to create his perfect plaything..." City turned slowly to her parents, not wanting to believe what she was hearing. They had lost it, something that traumatic would have been very easy to remember. They were insane.

"You three are crazy! You are all just trying to scare me! It's not going to work!" City shouted, finally storming out. Her parents stood there in silence for a few moments, not comprehending what they had heard. She didn't believe them. Perhaps, the memories were just too far back for City to reach anymore. Laura spoke up through the silence.

"At least we tried..."

"City is having a baby..." Nation was still in shock.

"We are going to be grandparents..." Cosmo joined her.

"Well...technically you are already great grandparents if you count Rocky and Chris right?" Laura joined in. Both aliens shot their friend a look. They were surprised that City wouldn't believe them, though given the circumstances, they couldn't blame her...could they?

"So do we just let her go on with it?" Cosmo asked. " The pregnancy I mean..."

"Maybe the Queen won't notice? I mean...she is rather old from what we hear." Nation shrugged. "We should just carry out our mission as we planned...I suppose we just have a long line set up for us?"

"And maybe you can afford to give City and Stefano the royal wedding they deserve when the time comes?" Laura added. The group thought for a while. Together they realized that City couldn't have meant what she said. They resolved to let her continue the mission on her own. She would want it that way anyhow.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, City drove home, more frustrated than ever with her family<p>

"Why did they tell me something so strange? Of all the insane things! Rocky was born when I was eleven! I hadn't even hit puberty at that point." City talked to herself, not realizing that Mini had materialized in the passenger seat.

"Crazy huh?" Mini put her hands behind her heads to help her neck rest. City's head turned in surprise almost instantly to the imp.

"Mini? What are you doing here? Go away! Please don't tell me I'm going insane again?" City began to panic.

"Okay." Mini put a finger to City's mouth. "First of all, you aren't going crazy. Think of me as a self-defense mechanism, I only show up when you are scared...which you sort of are aren't you? Of course you are! That's why I'm here! Second of all...well that's pretty self-explanatory isn't it? You feel scared that your parents, more importantly your father, don't want you having a kid. That's natural, especially after what just happened. Calm down okay? I'm sleepy; I've been working really hard the past few days on stuff in your mind! Gimme a break okay?" Mini argued. "It's going to be alright, your parents were just scared is all. Okay?" Mini babbled on about all sorts of psychological stuff that City couldn't understand.

"Wait...if I created you...then how is it that you know all this stuff?" City stopped the imp.

"Because I was the part of you that listened to your father when he was teaching you when you were little. I'm out of here. Good luck!" The imp disappeared just as quickly as she came. City hadn't even noticed that she had arrived at the castle. She resolved to agree with Mini, mother and father would come around. In the meanwhile, she would enjoy her time with the Addams before she would have to go without waking up in the morning with her lover's arms around her.

It was nearing the end of the week and Lurch had arrived with the car to take the Addams back to the mansion. City and the dogs sat on the steps of the castle waiting for the family clear out. Flower and Stick had their heads dueling for the space on City's lap. She hated this forced separation but she reminded herself as often as possible that in a week she would be back and this would all be over. Tomorrow, everything was going to change. Wednesday walked out of the castle, handing off her luggage to Lurch before joining City.

"You aren't crazy you know." She said quietly.

"You think so?" City asked, feeling hopeful that she had just received a compliment.

"Yes. I have a feeling that this is going to finally be the last time you feel insane again. You won't have anything to be stressed or afraid of now that the mission is about to be over. Good luck Agent C. You are going to need it." Wednesday shook City's hand before joining Pugsley in the car. Morticia left next, exchanging a simple hug and thank you for everything.

"I'll be at the mansion soon enough Morticia. Make sure Stefano cleans his room up, I'd hate to come home to a room covered in cobwebs!" City laughed as she hugged Morticia once more.

"Of course! Spiders are much better for young children than they are for infants. I'll make sure Wednesday adds them to her collection." Morticia smiled warmly before joining her children. Last was Stefano, he held City's hand carefully. Neither of then spoke, they had already said their goodbyes many times the night prior. City looked him in the eyes before kissing him gingerly. She put her hand to his cheek gently, she was going to miss him most of all. Stefano bent down to meet City's waist.

"Hello baby, I hate being apart from you but mommy is going to become a hero. You'll thank us for it someday." He spoke to the unnoticeable bump. City tried to stick her stomach out in an attempt to make their child look more apparent. City kissed Stefano one more time before he joined the family in the car. They left without another word.

City could faintly feel a tear falling down her cheek but like always, she ignored it. She entered the castle once the family was out of sight, making certain that she too was packed to leave. It was mere matter of hours until she would be leaving for the Major's household to take their son away. The dogs roamed around the house, picking up stray items and putting them away. Her bed was cold that night, she gladly welcomed the dogs in to keep her company but four furballs weren't the same as somebody's arms around her. It didn't feel right to be sleeping without Stefano after the past year.

She hadn't slept well that night, City hoped it wouldn't effect her mission but she felt as if she were going to fall asleep all morning. After one of the most scalding showers she had ever taken, she dressed slowly with her eyes lingering on her stomach.

"It's just you and me for now baby..." She whispered to her child, wondering if it could hear her so early on in the pregnancy. She pulled her dress of her head and dried her frizzy hair. She applied a light coat of makeup, not bothering to look beautiful for anybody. She sat in the car for a while before starting it, the thought that a year and a half's work was nearly complete was astonishing. A year and a half ago she was still fooled by the other agents, she worried over her bloodlust constantly, she hadn't found love...everything was so different. City thought to herself as she drove past the station,

'_Brad and Janet will be here soon mother and father...'_

She arrived at the Major's home; Chris's parents seemed to be bickering about something. Brad looked unsure of something as he saw City at the door.

"Oh...come on in Candy. Chris is watching cartoons in the living room." He almost stuttered as she entered the kitchen to join his wife, who was making breakfast for Chris. She smiled when she saw City.

"Great! Welcome Candy! Can you take over for me? I still need to get my shoes!" Janet smiled as she handed the spatula off to City. She backed away from her pan and the pancake cooking in it. City gladly took over, flipping the pancake with an expert wrist.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Brad asked, slight amazement in his eyes.

"I make a lot of breakfasts, it becomes like second nature to you after a while." City smiled, half telling the truth. She did make lots of breakfasts; she just learned the wrist thing from playing with the kitchen knives with Wednesday and Pugsley.

"Well then, if you have any troubles with Chris, please feel free to call the station to find us." Janet said as she pulled on her shoes." We have to get going, Chris! Come here honey!" The little blonde boy rubbed his eyes as he entered the room to hug his parents goodbye. His hair had become lighter ever since he started playing outside all the time with City and Stefano. Once City was certain that Chris's parents were gone and he had eaten his breakfast, she helped him pack his few prized possessions and some extra clothing and put him in the back seat of her car.

"Where are we going Candy?" Chris asked as he looked out the window to the forest.

"My house, your parents are going to be gone a while. So we are going to live at my house with my puppies! We are going on a vacation of sorts! More like...an adventure!" City lied, not realizing how much of an adventure this would turn out to be. She led the boy into the castle, instantly the dogs greeted them. Chris was naturally very good with animals and the dogs took to him instantly. He looked around with wide eyes; the house was so different from his own.

"Your house looks funny..." He noticed the strange coffin-clock with the skull in it, he hardly flinched at it as if he had gone through his life seeing it.

"Yeah...my parents are strange..." City agreed with him, though she was very used to it by now.

"Where are your mommy and daddy? You never talked about them before..." Chris asked as they walked to the lift.

"They aren't around much." City answered simply as she summoned the lift. She was still angry with them after what had happened.

"Whoa! You have an elevator in your house!" Chris awed.

"Yup!" City led him on to the lift. The hunk of metal raised through many floors, past City's room, past the lab, all the way to the top where there was a large control panel. They sat down. "Want to see space?"

"Would I!" Chris exclaimed.

"Good, we are going where I am from." City ignited the ship's power. She held Chris' hand as the ship blasted through the Earth's atmosphere. The little halfa seemed so scared.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked, pushing hair out of his eyes so he could see space for the first time.

"Remember I told you I wasn't from here?" City asked, looking at the child in hopes that he would understand why she was taking him away from his family.

"Yeah?" He questioned, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm from a place called Transsexual, I'm an alien and so are you...kind of. Your mommy isn't but your real daddy is. His name is... Oh look! Here we are!" She landed the ship safely on the face of the planet. She tried not to confuse him too much. "Did you know that you are a prince Chris?"

"I am?" The little boy's eyes grew wide. "Is this my kingdom?" He looked around at the moon-drenched shores in awe.

"Yes it is!" She smiled at the child. She didn't want the kingdom; she knew that as long as she could stay with the boy to guide him she would be happy. Hopefully by the time her baby was born, she could do just that. "We are going to throw a party for you and everything!" She led him to the doors of the castle where two fishnet-clad guards greeted her.

"Agent C. Reporting in for a mission complete." City stated, the guards nodded silently.

"Why are they wearing funny things on their legs?" Chris asked quietly.

"It's normal around here." One of then led the two children to a large-doors room where the woman that City presumed was the Queen sat on a large golden throne. She had never seen the throne, the woman looked like a carbon copy of Frank but older and or course...she was a woman.

"Well, well, well, Agent C!" The Queen let out a gasp of delight when she saw her grandson. "Is this my most beloved grandson?"

"Yes Your Highness. This is Christopher." City introduced the boy, who waved sweetly two the old woman before him. The Queen seemed so excited that she got out of her throne and hugged the boy tightly.

"Take the boy to his new room and dress him for tonight! My grandbaby has finally returned!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, it's the queen! How exciting! The last chapters should be up in a matter of days! Thanks for reading this far! R&amp;R please! <strong>

**Jenny!**


	10. The Reveal

**Hey there readers! Now to chapter two of the final three chapters! Slight gore in this chapter, I'll warn you now so nobody is grossed out or anything. This one's a bit longer than the other chapters so I'll get right to it, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The aging queen sent the Agent and the boy off for the young prince's chambers. The rest was a slight whirl of events including (though not limited to) trying to dress the prince, answering the prince's every question, getting him chocolate milk, and redressing the prince after he spilled chocolate milk on his other suit. After a few hours, the two were ready. City hadn't remembered a time where she looked as beautiful as she had now. Her hair was curled in a way that made it look tame; she was dressed in the Transsexual colors of gold and black. She looked presentable and it made her want to cry. Her parents would be proud.<p>

"You ready to meet your subject Prince Christopher?" City asked the five year old.

"Yup!" He answered, jumping slightly. City nodded and got the guard to lead them to the ballroom. The three walked down the hall slowly. City couldn't wait until the moment when she would be introduced as 'The Hero of the Planet.' A few yards down the hall, she heard a voice that made her ears perk up.

"But Mummy! Why can't I just kill her now?" A deep voice moaned impatiently through the wall.

"Patience, just you wait until we reveal to the whole planet that the child isn't even yours. She will be disgraced and so will her family, from there it is only a matter of time before we end them both." The voice belonged to the Queen. City's eyes grew wide; she knew they were talking about her. After a few more moments of walking, City burst into action, sprinting in the opposite direction of the ballroom. She burst through the door she knew had to have been the Queen's bedroom.

"You!" City shouted in shock, Frank stood next to his mother. "You want me dead..." City could feel that madness that Wednesday had taught her to control coming back full force. She could sense Mini waking up.

"I'm afraid so City. Now that you know my plan, you have to die, though really it was part of the plan to begin with."

"What the hell?" City screamed. "Wait...aren't you dead? I watched you die!"

"So?" Frank lifted an eyebrow.

"But…why?" City stepped back in disbelief.

"Why?" Frank scoffed. "Because I want to get back at your parents. They tried to kill me!"

"So you were going to kill me in exchange? I saw what had happened! You disserved it!" City put her arms around her stomach protectively.

"How dare you!" Frank gasped. "It's your fault Rocky died! You killed the man that could have been the love of my life!"

"My father did! I watched idly by as my new playmate was killed! I did nothing!"

"He wouldn't have died if your faulty DNA hadn't given out! And here I thought being raised on Earth would have made it stronger! That and the genetic alterations I made on it. He was supposed to be invincible but YOUR weak DNA changed that!"

"What are you talking about?" The pain in the back of her skull shook her mind. The pain was oddly intense, something she almost recognized it from somewhere...

"As if you don't remember?" Frank scoffed. "Oh...that's right! Your parents had the memories pushed back so you couldn't remember it!"

"What are you talking about?" City shouted again, feeling her brain seethe like somebody was hitting her brain with a hammer.

"Rocky was your son." The Queen said apathetically. "Frank knocked you out when you were a child while your parents were doing errands and stole one of your ovaries. Your genetics were the sole parent to Rocky, just as Frank is to myself. Rocky is the child's father, making the little monster your..."

"Grandson?" City's eyes grew wide, her parents weren't lying. "That's where the green eyes had come from...his curly hair...were in my genetics..." City felt like her world was collapsing in on itself. She already had a child and didn't even know it. Her heart broke for Rocky, now realizing where he had truly come from...

* * *

><p>"Oh god...what the hell happened to me?" City found herself in the abyss of her mind. Mini had grown into a young version of City, completely surrounded by wavering shadows.<p>

"I will tell you but you have to be somewhere safe first. Will you let me help you?" Mini asked, holding out her hand. "I don't have to take over. Wednesday taught you well. Take my hand and we will kill them together...then I can go away forever! I can tell you everything then I can go away..." Mini said with tears in her eyes, she was still she frightened child with a black hole for a heart. She didn't want to exist anymore. City looked at Mini's hand, unsure of what to do.

"One more time?" She asked for reassurance.

"One more time and then it's over. That's called closure. You have been waiting for this moment all your life and you didn't know it. Let's do it!" Mini grinned happily. City took a firm grasp of Mini's hand, their bodies instantly fusing together. She was finally complete, or so she thought.

* * *

><p>By this time, guards surrounded the girl. Chris had entered and clung to City's leg. He was too scared to do much else. She looked down at her grandson and picked him up.<p>

"Chris. I need you to do me one favor okay?" City looked him in the eye. "Okay..." He was frightened.

"Go hide in the bathroom and cover your ears. I don't want you to hear this. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes..."

"Go." She set him down and he rushed for the bathroom door. Guards began to stop him. " Oh please. Don't stop the child. He didn't do anything, what's he going to do in the bathroom?" She spoke to the guards forcefully. They followed her instructions, letting the child pass. Once she was certain that Chris was safe she nodded to Frank and the Queen. The guards attacked.

City bolted into the air with surprising dexterity and landed behind two of the soldiers, taking their ray guns and shooting them with their own weapons, ending their lives.

She zapped the door, ensuring that it wouldn't open until she opened them. Three more guards charged at her with their swords, City ducked to avoid their attacks. Rushing under them and taking their pocket knives, stabbing them in their spines. The soldiers fell to the floor, now unable to move. Frank and the Queen shared a look. The Queen backed away and when her son gasped that she would put her own son under the bus she simply replied.

"It's your Frankenstein, Doctor, you fix it." She handed him a knife. City turned to the royals; her hands had soldier blood on them. She had a crazed look in her eye. Frank only smirked. When she was close enough to where he could reach her, he grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. He stabbed her stomach; suddenly City felt something die inside her.

Her baby...her child was dead...the sudden pain felt so familiar. Her mind finally revealed to her what had happened those years ago.

* * *

><p><em>City was playing with her dolls in her room when Frank joined her. He sat down with her and began to brush one of the doll's hair. The ten year old looked at her Uncle and smiled, it was rare that she got to play with Uncle Frank; he was the best at dressing up the dollies.<em>

_"Hey Uncle Frank?" City asked, tying a green bow into the dolls black hair._

_"When are my mom and dad getting home? They haven't been home in days!"_

_"They are away for their anniversary. They won't be back until the end of the week."_

_"What are we supposed to do until then?"_

_"I can think of a few things." Frank smiled at City with an unsetting grin, suddenly wrapping his hands around her small neck. She passed out in moments, only waking up when she felt heavy lights above her. Frank hovered over her with a scalpel, just as City had remembered it..._

* * *

><p>"What did you do to me!" City shouted at the dark haired royalty, through the agonizing pain she could faintly see the blood coming from her stomach. She felt the Prince pull the knife along the scar from her stomach then he pulled it away. She fell to the floor.<p>

"I'm sorry City..." She heard a voice say from inside her mind. It was Mini..."I have to show you the rest...I don't have a choice. The other wouldn't help unless you knew the whole truth." City was sucked into her mind yet again.

"What are you talking about Mini..."

"You mean City..."

"No, I'm City! You are Mini!" City shouted back at the child, who by this time, had defused from City's body again.

"Well...we both are. I am you...but not. It's time I finally revealed who I am. I hated hiding it from you. The memories go slightly farther than what you have seen." Mini showed her more of the memories that her mind had locked away.

* * *

><p><em>"Uncle...Frank?" City said wearily.<em>

_"I'm afraid so City. Don't try to get up. I need your help. You see, I have a dream to create the perfect playmate!"_

_"Like for me?" City said hopefully, having wished to have a playmate her whole life, maybe even a brother or sister._

_"No you silly little girl! For me! I want to create a man...a __perfect man__! The only way to do this is by using the secret of life itself! The same secret I was born with! Only I need an egg to do so. Of course Columbia and your mother wouldn't give me theirs so I need the only eggs in this house that won't be in use for a few years, yours." Frank explained. " The egg comes from what is called an ovary. I need one of yours to do make the man. Do you understand" She shook her head no_

_City still didn't totally understand what he meant until her uncle cut her lower stomach open and ripped out a tiny underdeveloped organ. The child screamed in a bloody mix of shock and agony. She fainted and didn't wake up until the next day. She needed Columbia's help to do everything for two days, going as far as sitting in a makeshift wheelchair so she could still move freely in the house._

_City hardly spoke, she felt sick and empty inside like a black hole had swallowed her insides and landed them on a bed of spikes. She wanted to die. She needed a way to get rid of this feeling._

_The day before her parents were set to arrive home she sat on the kitchen counter chopping vegetables when the doorbell rang. City felt the rage and confusion from what had happened to her boiling over. She hoped that the chopping would help but it didn't. She knew Frank and Columbia were busy so she helped her body down onto the rickety wheelchair and left for the front door. She opened it to find two police officers._

_"Hello Miss." One of them said. "We are investigating the disappearance of _

_Columbia Anslong. Are your parents home? We need to talk to them." _

_Columbia's disappearance had been highly televised all over Denton. She had been missing for almost ten years. City realized they were looking for the person that had been like a second mother to her. She couldn't let them take Columbia away from her. In what could be called a temporary moment of insanity or reality, she pulled the anti matter ray from the umbrella holder next to the door and shot them both. She wasn't anywhere near done._

_She sprung from her wheelchair and got her knives from the kitchen, suddenly feeling a renewed sense of joy and fulfillment. Her pelvis hurt but she ignored the pain, she was having too much fun. Each officer was cut into many tiny pieces by the child, covering her in their blood. She carried the body parts to the fireplace in the living room and sat there, burning each part as slowly as she could. Piece by piece and part by part she smiled as their bodies slowly became ash. Their blood dried on her, turning deep red over time._

_She was nearly finished burning the final parts when Columbia came down the stairs to find the child with a crazed look in her eye. Columbia screamed in shock. What had happened to the sweet little girl she had helped raise? City didn't even seemed shocked when the woman she had just saved looked at her like she was some sort of mutant. Columbia lifted the girl and brought her to the nearest bathtub and scrubbed the girl clean. She held in tears the whole time. _

_City became doll-like, only moving when she was moved. A strange state of silence had come over her as if her mind had gone elsewhere. When her parents arrived home, Columbia told them what had happened and they zapped her memory away, locking it up for all eternity...or so they thought._

* * *

><p>"Oh my god...that's why I was able to take down the agents so quickly...I'm crazy..." City gasped.<p>

"Just a little bit. You realize though that by seeing this, you can overcome it right?" Mini said. "Take them down City." Mini gave an unsettling smile.

"But I can't! In case you forgot, my body has just taken a serious blow! I'd be lucky if I could stand at this point. My baby is dead. Forget it Mini, I give up. I'm just going to stay here until I bleed out. Stefano will find love again, my parents are still young...and they can still have children, unlike myself. I'd be useless to the bloodline at this point. Forget it." She curled up into a ball on the floor, truly intent on staying there for all eternity.

"If you are going to give up over this then I don't see why you bothered to fight back to begin with." Mini said, sitting next to her.

"Because you made me." City stated coldly.

"And if you are going to let one little injury screw your life up then you really aren't the girl I thought you were." A third voice appeared.

"What the hell? How many memories have I repressed?" City sat up. In the distance a woman that looked much like the other two girls walked closer. She was missing an arm and looked battered.

"Call me Winnie." With her usable arm she shook the two girl's hands. " This isn't your mind City, I had Mini tell you that so you didn't think to rely on us to help you when you need it. Think of it as a dimensional meeting place. A plaza where your various selves can meet and talk. Everybody has one, just not everybody has enough dimensions of themselves to access one." Winnie explained.

"You so far have about three but there are certain to be more considering how many times we have messed up trying to get you to this point." Mini added.

"So...you and Mini are..."City was still confused.

"Forms of yourself from different dimensions or realities." Mini nodded. " You have a lot of crossroads in your life, you turned out to be a lot of different people depending on what happened. I'm what would have happened if you had died on the operating table when Frank stole your ovary."

"I am from a reality where you are sent away to live with the Addams instead of staying at the castle. A reality where you never lost your ovary. I have three children actually, one of which would have been born into your reality but as you can see, Frank has just killed her..." City felt her eyes welling up with tears remembering that she had lost her child.

"I was going to have a girl? Are you serious? I always wanted a daughter!" City cried out in more anguish than ever.

"You still are, just not yet." Winnie explained. " Now. This injury is going to take a lot out of you. This of Mini and I as two spare sets of eyes. Those ray guns are right behind you where you dropped them earlier, if you shoot at the right angle you can take them both out."

"Wait! I have one more question!" City stopped her other self, " Why did Mini look like an imp when I met her?"

"We couldn't reveal ourselves to you just yet! We have known you would need our help since day one. Don't you worry! We just had to keep you safe up until this point. This is the next true crossroad in your life. Do you sit down and die here, or do you fight back and become a legend?" Mini encouraged her other self.

"I want to fight! I want to live to see my daughter someday!" City said, looking at Winnie who grinned back. There was a renewed sense of strength in the white space.

"Alright, then the plan is agreed upon?" Winnie asked. The other girls nodded.

"Then lets do this."

* * *

><p>City woke up and realized that she was stuck on the floor still. She felt a strangely renewed sense of adrenalin. The Queen and Prince had left her to die, most likely forgetting about Chris hiding in the bathroom. She called for him and he came running from the room. He was crying.<p>

"What happened Candy?" He sobbed.

"The mean prince hurt me very badly. I need you to do me a favor." City said weakly.

"Okay..."

"Get me some bandages from the bathroom. I'm sure you explored a bit while you were waiting." City winked.

"Okay!" Chris smiled, knowing exactly where they were kept. He came back in a few moments with a roll of medical bandages.

"Now don't look, this won't be very pretty okay?" City sat up with Chris' help and took the shredded top of her dress off. He covered his eyes. She then wrapped bandages hastily around her stomach, dabbing it occasionally to stop the bleeding. She stood up carefully. " Let's go. We have some more business to attend to." She smiled at the boy, picking up the two antimatter guns from the floor. She put the top of her dress back on and walked with Chris out to the ballroom where the Prince and Queen were standing at the balcony that led out room the doors that City and Chris were standing behind. "Chris, you are a strong boy huh?"

"Yeah! I picked up my daddy once! He was really scared!" Chris giggled.

"Can you knock these doors down? They are locked." City asked him sweetly.

"Sure! I can do anything!" Chris smiled, his demeanor finally returning. He took a small stance then with one kick the doors opened, sending them flying to the floor of the ballroom. Frank and the Queen turned, City had her weapons drawn and she shot instantly. Their bodies slumped to the floor; City then took the knife that Frank had used to kill her daughter and used it to cut their heads off.

Picking the two skulls up by their hair, she held them up in front of the entire kingdom.

"I'm your new Queen now. So bow down! The Old Queen and former Prince Frank are dead!" She held the heads up again for emphasis. The crowd was silent; a sixteen-year-old girl was able to take down the two rulers that had oppressed the Transsexual people for so long.

One lone person began to clap slowly; the applause grew until the whole crowd was cheering for the new Queen of Transsexual. The heads were thrown to the floor of the ballroom and City lifted Chris up on her shoulders. " And this little boy is your hero! He saved me! This is Christopher the Mighty! The bravest warrior Transsexual has ever seen!" The crowd cheered even more for the little boy. All at once, the fight was over. City felt her other two selves leave her; she was finally in control, finally free to rule her kingdom...

"We did good Winnie! Thanks for the help!" Mini smiled at the older woman as they walked off into the white nothingness.

"Well, I knew you couldn't handle this on your own. I just hope you two do the same for me too if I need it." Winnie smiled, " I have to get home now. I have a kingdom to help run!" She disappeared in a flash of light.

"Good luck City...can't wait to meet your daughter someday." Mini said before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it for now...hope I didn't just totally lose half of ya! I hope you stick with me for the last chapter! R&amp;R! I love getting reviews, they totally make my day so keep reviewing! <strong>

**Jenny**


	11. The Queen of Transsexual

**Here we are at the end of the story. I loved this story a lot though I do feel terrible that I basically made City crazy...aside from that though I am glad you have stuck around with me until the end. Now it's on to 'Found!' Watch out for new chapters coming soon with any hope! Thanks again for sticking with me, on to the final chapter of 'Shock Value'**

* * *

><p>City smiled down upon her loving public, she finally obtained what she always wanted. Everything was at peace; she walked with Chris to the thrones at the other side of the ballroom with the Transsexual citizens cheering all the way. She took her place as their queen, a man from the room brought a crown from the entrance to the balcony. He knelt before City and Chris, raising the crown up as a sort of offering to them.<p>

"Your Majesty. This crown belonged to the Old Queen; you have won it from her fair and square. Would you like to wear it?" He asked timidly. City and Chris shared a look; she didn't want the gaudy crown. City shook her head no and the crowd gasped.

"I will have a new crown, one that hasn't been worn by the woman that oppressed you all for so long. For now, I wear the blood of my enemies. My grandson and I can only hope that you all will accept us as your new rulers." City spoke like the queen she was meant to be. When Chris heard City say 'grandson' he gave her a look of confusion. He gave him a small pat on the head, almost telling him that she would tell him later. "For now, we party!" She stood up in excitement.

The Transsexual royal rock orchestra started the Time Warp. The intro flooded the room as everybody fell silent in awe of it's spell. City walked out on the floor with her body wavering slightly, she was ruled by adrenalin, completely forgetting how truly injured she was. She sang.

_"It's astounding! Time is...fleeting! Madness takes it's toll."_ She was somehow seductive, even in her currently destroyed body and dress. Chris took her hand. "_But listen closely!"_ She smiled at the boy.

_"Not for very much longer!"_ Chris answered instinctively. He was a Transsexual deep down, even if he didn't know it.

_"I've got to...keep control!"_ The crowd began to cheer as she started to dance. "_I remember doing the Time Warp! Drinking those moments when the madness would hit me!"_

_"And the void would be calling!"_ Chris sang with her. The crowd suddenly sang.

_"LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!"_ Everybody broke into a flurry of dancing. For a moment, the world smiled on her and her grandson. Time had almost slowed down for that one moment until a sudden pain struck her body. She fell to the floor, feeling people flee from her, guards lifted her up onto a gurney. The next few moments were fuzzy. Doctors shouting, people screaming, then nothing.

* * *

><p>The next morning she woke up to find her parents, Stefano, Columbia and Chris sitting around her bed in what appeared to be a hospital. Columbia, Riff Raff and Magenta were all dressed in Transsexual uniform and Chris still had his suit on from the party. Stefano had tears in his eyes, she couldn't understand why. Her body was weak and almost unfeeling. She looked around; they all appeared to be so worried. When Stefano met her eyes he rushed to her bedside. She felt a sudden urgency hit the room.<p>

"City!" He exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"What happened?" City asked, her voice cracked.

"City...you killed the Queen and Frank. You are Queen of Transsexual...but our..." He couldn't continue. Columbia tried to comfort him as best she could, the squeaky woman looked at City sadly. Magenta and Riff Raff looked at each other, they weren't certain what they were going to say. Magenta sat down next to City, she seemed so guilty looking.

"City, do you remember what happened before you killed the Queen?" She tried to speak carefully. Magenta looked to her brother for comfort.

" No...I remember running down the hallway and seeing Uncle Frank and the Queen in a room talking...the rest is...not there I guess." City's voice became filled with worry.

"Frank..." Riff Raff joined his sister. " He stabbed you in the stomach. Your baby...it didn't stand a chance. It's gone City." He held his daughter tightly; suddenly all the memories came flooding back. The pain from her abdomen resurfaced. City cried for what felt like hours.

The Transsexual doctors did everything they could for her, they even repaired the damage Frank had done, enabling her to possibly even have children under close watch but nothing could replace the fact that her baby was gone. She wouldn't sleep or eat for days. Her parents worked with the government in City's place to do damage control so City would come into a stable kingdom when she was well enough to. Stefano stayed as long as he could but he needed the comfort of the Addams as nobody on Transsexual would be able to provide it. He left after a week. Columbia took Chris home, not wiping his memory, just pushing it back to make sure that he could possibly return to the throne if City couldn't have children after all.

After a month, City finally got out of bed. At first she struggled to walk but the moment she saw her adoring public (who by this time had come to understand what had happened and were all very sympathetic toward their queen thanks to Riff Raff and Magenta) cheering for her, she had all the strength in the world.

* * *

><p>Years passed and hearts healed, City grew into a young woman of twenty-three. Her red hair had grown long past her back and her skin was paler than ever thanks to the planet's lack of sunlight. She ruled kindly with an elegant fist, advising her army to spread peace throughout the planets that her parent's had been told to conquer all those years ago. She was happy, her mind hadn't been disturbed by her other selves since the night she took over. She hadn't seen Stefano since their child had died, she assumed he hadn't wanted to see her ever again after what had happened.<p>

She missed him more than anything, constantly imagining that she was waking up next to him but it wasn't so, it was usually just another suitor come to try to win her hand with their sexual prowess. Nothing impressed her, no matter how many tricks they knew but they weren't Stefano. One day, she woke up to yet another man she barely knew and realized that she would never be happy unless she had Stefano. She became sick with frustration, refusing to see anybody for weeks until she received word that Stefano would come to the planet to at least see her. One day, something did come, something she couldn't believe. The small black and white card with beautify printed writing that read

_'You're invited to the wedding of Lila Flask and Stefano Addams. October 31st, 1986.'_

He had been married for almost a year! The young queen was furious, she stormed throughout the castle, refusing to speak to anybody until she reached her parent's room. She demanded the fastest ship to Earth and she got it. She was on Earth in moments, driving all the way to the Addams residence. She composed herself quietly, it was going to be rough but she at least needed to speak to Morticia or Wednesday, somebody that could give her answers. She knocked on the door, immediately she was greeted by Lurch, who's eyes widened when he saw her.

"Hello Lurch...is Morticia home? Or Wednesday?" She asked politely.

"City..." Lurch groaned solemnly, allowing her to enter to their living room where Morticia sat knitting what looked like baby's clothing.

"Morticia?" City asked. The aging woman looked up in surprise.

"City...is that you after all these years?" Morticia asked, placing her knitting on the table next to her. She hugged her friend's daughter. "What brings you here Your Majesty?" She bowed slightly.

"Oh, please don't bow. I've never been very comfortable with that." City explained, " I haven't seen you since.." She didn't want to say anything crude." Before I became Queen. I was hoping we could catch up a little? Stefano left after a week, I suppose it must have been too hard on him to be around the woman who most likely can't give him children anymore." City looked down.

"City, you never received your invitation..." Morticia suddenly realized why she was really there.

"Yes, I just did...a few hours ago. Clearly the mailing system is rather faulty. I should get that fixed. "City frowned. She wanted to be happy for her former lover but it was becoming increasingly harder to maintain her composure "How are they?"

"Stefano and Lila are very happy. I haven't seen him this happy since..." Morticia looked down too, realizing what she was about to say. As and Addams, death was not something that was not very fragile but the death of a child was something that they had never truly had to touch upon until now.

"Oh...I understand." City held in tears. " Where are they living? I'd actually like to meet Lila, I know she has to be good enough for Stefano but I would like to see for myself.

"Guest house in the yard. Lurch will take you there." Morticia summoned the butler who led her out the back door, down a path to a murky looking knocked on the door and Stefano answered. He was shocked to see his former lover after all these years, having matured so well. It was instantly clear that she wasn't the woman who he had known back at the hospital, crying in her bed for days.

When he had come home after the events on Transsexual, he met Lila when he had fled the house one night in dispair. She was blonde but as darkly mannered as any Addams. They were a perfect match, though sometimes Stefano could swear that he was looking at the redheaded woman he had given a year of his life to.

They didn't say anything; they just stared at each other, feeling everything that they had gone through come back. Their bodies clung together, the two former lovers sharing a kiss that turned into much more than just a kiss. Lila had apparently been out with Wednesday for the afternoon, she was completely unaware that another woman was in her bed, sleeping with her husband.

Something was so different about this time, they had sex like two rabbits when they were younger, both were sort of clumsy in a way, not sure what they were doing before. Now they were both far more experienced, it was almost sad in a way when they made love for what they were certain would be the last time. They lay in bed together after a while.

"I missed you." Stefano said quietly.

"If you had missed me you would have bothered to try to see me. I'm not supposed to leave the planet. I am the queen you know." City replied snidely.

"But I did, seeing you even now hurts you know." Stefano sat up.

"I'm very aware." The queen turned away from him. " You left me there alone to deal with the situation by myself. Sure I had my family but they were all busy doing damage control. I was alone again." City got out of bed and began to put her clothes on.

"I needed my family too you know." Stefano responded coldly.

"I thought at that point I would have counted..." The room fell silent. City began to leave. "I hope you and Lila are happy together. You do deserve it after all that has happened." City had turned away from him with tears in her eyes; she was experiencing an odd moment of clarity. It had been seven years; he was within his rights to be married. She left silently, leaving Stefano alone to wait for his wife.

* * *

><p>City returned to Transsexual and discovered she was pregnant within a matter of days. She knew it had to have been Stefano's deep down. Her suspicions were correct because in seven months a princess was born with red hair and purple eyes, the sign that told her the child was half-Earthling. Her name was Garnet and for two years City raised her with only the help of her family. She refused to let servants raise her daughter for her.<p>

When Garnet was three yet another suitor came to the castle in an attempt to woo the queen. His name was Kylan, a doctor from Saturn who had bright blue hair, orange eyes and pointed ears. He was third in line for the kingdom of Saturn after his two older sisters. At first he was shy and the queen was surprised how he hadn't attempted to sleep with her.

They became friends, slowly realizing that they did have a lot in common, both of them seeing that they were often lonely at the top. Both were ignored by their parent's agendas at times and longed to have somebody that would always be there. The relationship wasn't even terribly intimate until they married three years after they met.

It had already been clearly established that City could now have children and she went on to have four other children with Kylan. Chris returned to Transsexual when he was sixteen to begin training to become a ruler but he knew that he would never take the throne. Instead, City and Kylan conquered Earth and allowed Chris to rule it with Garnet as his advisor until she took the throne when she was thirty. City died at age ninety-seven with her now largely extended family around her and in her last moments she realized she was happier than Stefano could ever be.

Stefano and Lila had two children. Stefano never told his family of his final affair with City. They all lived happily but when Earth was taken over he saw Chris and a young redheaded girl ascend to power. She looked like City but with beautiful violet eyes and a darker red to her hair. He knew the child had to have been his as the timing made sense to him and she didn't have bright purple hair like the other royal children. He grew old longing for the day he would meet her. One day, he almost did as he watched her ride down the streets of New York on a Thanksgiving parade float. He tried to get her to notice him but she turned away, Garnet knew whom he was, she just didn't want him.

The Transsexual Empire grew to expand over hundreds of planets, spreading the Time Warp over vast galaxies an-

"Well...that didn't turn out as planned..." Mini said as she floated alongside Winnie in an empty space.

"Yes...do you think it's possible that we are working in the wrong universe? I mean...this hasn't worked at all when we tried it." Winnie looked into the void above them that could lead the two of them to any point in City's life.

"How are we going to make it so Stefano and City get together?" Mini asked, standing up in the space.

"We have to figure it out. Third time's a charm right?" Winnie took Mini's hand and jumped into the void, setting off for the past again with the hope that this time things would go as planned.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending on a small twist...it happens! Well, I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did. Glad you stuck with me this whole time! R&amp;R please! It's always appreciated! <strong>

**Jenny**


End file.
